Boreal Involvement
by little-ratgirl
Summary: TRADUCTION / Tony Stark s'apprêtait à mourir de froid, seul, et du mauvais côté du portail. Un certain dieu était intervenu pour le sauver, seulement ils finirent coincés ensembles sur une planète gelée bien trop familière. La magie de Loki peut les renvoyer sur Terre, mais qu'est-ce qui se tapis dans l'ombre … et les suit depuis leur retour ?
1. Le héros

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Marvel mais l'histoire est de Batwynn (sur ce site et ao3)

Warning : un peu de violence et de langage grossier...

Sommaire : Tony Stark s'apprêtait à mourir de froid, seul, et du mauvais côté du portail. Un certain dieu était intervenu pour le sauver, seulement ils finirent coincés ensembles sur une planète gelée bien trop familière. La magie de Loki peut les renvoyer sur Terre, mais qu'est-ce qui reste tapis dans l'ombre… et les suit depuis leur retour ?

note de la traductrice : Hellooo ! Bienvenue sur la traduction de la fic Boreal Involvement de **Batwynn** , une fic basée sur le couple Ironfrost terminée et d'un total de 35 chapitres. Cette fanfic fait partie de mes préférées et une des premières que j'ai lu sur ce fandom, je voulais vous la faire partager et peut-être vous la faire aimer tout comme moi ^^

Si vous voyez des erreurs où des phrases mal tournée je m'en excuse d'avance, par contre n'hésitez pas à commenter aussi la véritable auteure si vous en aviez le moment :)

* * *

Chapitre 1

(Le héros)

Il y avait un bon nombre de façons pour désamorcer une situation.

 _Peut-être que narguer la bête verte n'était pas la meilleure solution._

Loki se rappelait vaguement penser à cela alors que son crâne se reformait. Il était allongé sur le dos dans un cratère fait par son propre corps. Le plafond était d'un amas de couleurs tandis que son esprit s'éclaircissait lentement. Il sentit quelque chose se libérer alors que son cerveau et son corps guérissaient. Parvenant à peine à s'assoir, Loki sentait les gouttes de sueur éclater sur son corps par l'effort du mouvement. Son esprit rattrapa lentement les évènements des derniers mois, et revivait cela d'une obscène clarté.

« _Qu'ai_ -je fait ? »

oOoOoOoOo

A plusieurs kilomètres de la rive de New York, l'homme de fer poursuivait un missile nucléaire. Tony n'a jamais été ce qu'on appellerait un 'planificateur'. Il ne prévoyait jamais de plans, il faisait le rapprochement rapidement, provoquant pour y arriver. Il était un génie, après tout.

« JARVIS, joins Pepper. »

Il le rattrapa et vola en-dessous de la bombe atomique se dirigeant vers Manhattan. Il savait déjà où mettre la bombe, comme il savait qu'il devrait probablement la suivre jusqu'à la fin. Sa fin.

« Tu sais, JARVIS, je ne suis pas un héros d'habitude. » Tony serra les dents, essayant de garder la bombe stable.

L'IA fit une pause avant de répondre. « Ce serait faux monsieur. Vous êtes, après tout, considéré statistiquement comme un héros. »

Tony laissa échapper un reniflement, soulevant avec difficulté la bombe tandis qu'il approchait de la Tour Stark. « Les statistiques… » Répondit-il, sa mâchoire se resserrait alors que le portail se rapprochait. « Dans un moment pareil ? »

oOoOoOoOo

Loki titubait sur le pont découvert de la Tour Stark. Il grimaçait à la ville détruite en-dessous de lui, sentant que son corps commençait à trembler.

« Ne me trahis pas maintenant, pas lorsque j'ai besoin de toi, » siffla-t-il.

La vue du dieu fut soudainement obstruée par un éclair rouge et doré s'élevant devant lui. Il recula d'un bond, croyant qu'il était attaqué, avant de s'apercevoir que l'Iron Man était déjà loin devant lui. L'homme allait tout droit vers le portail.

Loki était par habitude celui qui planifiait soigneusement les choses. C'était dans sa nature, après tout, de prendre du temps à concevoir, d'élaborer des ruses. Malheureusement, cette fois il n'avait pas le temps pour un plan. Si Stark passait ce portail, il ne pouvait pas y revenir à moins que quelqu'un ne le ramène. Loki ne sentait pas qu'il devait quoi que ce soit à cet homme, mais il le sentait _mal_.

« Qu'Odin soit damné… »

Il regardait désespérément autour de lui pour trouver un moyen de suivre Stark jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de Chitauris volant vers la tour afin de poursuivre l'homme de fer attira son attention. Tandis qu'ils s'approchaient, Loki se positionna et sauta du balcon sur l'un des véhicules des Chitauris. Le dieu se chargea rapidement de l'alien avant de prendre les commandes, donnant à l'engin une accélération avec sa magie. Son sauvetage jouait sur un timing parfait, et il avait si peu de temps pour le perfectionner.

Gagnant de l'altitude, Tony jeta un coup d'œil à l'image de Pepper sur son écran alors que l'appel sonnait toujours désespérément. Il sourit faiblement et pensait combien cette situation était typique. Bien sûr il ne pourrait pas faire ses adieux, personne ne le ferait. Pas dans la réalité. Se forçant à tourner son attention vers le portail qui se rapprochait de plus en plus, il marmonna à lui-même, « Bordel… »

Tony pouvait voir la masse irrégulière du portail qui s'agrandissait, les ténèbres se déversant comme une tâche dans le ciel brillant de NY. Un calme s'installa en lui, ses dernières secondes sur Terre bâclées en s'émerveillant de la façon que les nuages se formaient autour du portail.

« Nous y voilà, Jarvis," dit-il avant de jeter un autre coup d'œil à l'appel sans réponse. Traversant le portail, Tony laissa partir la bombe. Il la regardait s'éloigner dans l'espace et frapper le vaisseau Chitauri principal loin devant lui.

« Monsieur, c'était…un…plai… » La connexion de Jarvis bégayait alors que les systèmes de l'armure commencèrent à s'arrêter. Tony clignotait lentement tandis que ses propulseurs s'arrêtaient, son corps dérivait vers le portail. La bombe avait enfin touché le vaisseau, une explosion impressionnante emplissait l'espace de lumière. Il ferma les yeux et souri.

oOoOoOoOo

Loki traversa le portail alors que l'explosion détruisait le vaisseau principal. Le véhicule le plus léger avait immédiatement perdu ses pouvoirs après l'explosion, commençant à tomber du ciel. Il donna une impulsion de plus avec sa magie avant de se propulser lui-même de l'engin jusqu'au portail.

Sur le toit de la tour Stark, Natacha Romanoff avait vu Tony entrer dans le portail avec la bombe atomique. Alors que Steve lui criait de fermer le portail, une tâche noire et verte passa devant elle.

« Les gars vous avez vu ça?! » cria-t-elle dans la micro-oreillette. « C'est Loki ! Loki tente de s'échapper par le portail ! »

Sur le terrain, Steve regarda Thor, incapable de voir ce que Natasha criait.

Thor leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils. « Attendez ici, je vais le poursuivre. »

Steve parla calmement dans son oreillette. « Natasha, Thor va venir pour gérer ça. Combien de temps penses-tu qu'il nous reste ? » Il fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux au portail clos, remarquant à peine l'engin Chitauri qui dégringolait maintenant du ciel. Le Chitauri qui était non loin de lui hésita soudainement puis tomba au sol.

Steve marmonna à lui-même, « Que ce passe-t-il ? Où est Loki ? »

oOoOoOoOo

L'attraction magnétique du portail laissait une sensation de fourmillements sur la peau de Loki qu'il se propulsait à travers. Il perdait lentement de sa vitesse, déjà trop loin derrière Stark pour l'atteindre avant que le portail se referme. Une onde de choc jeta subitement Stark droit dans les bras de Loki, les envoyant tous deux dans le portail fermé.

« Fjandinn, » siffla Loki à travers ses dents serrées.

Ils n'allaient pas le faire à temps. Il enroula ses bras autour de l'armure volumineuse de Stark et le serra contre lui. Ses yeux se fermant. Ils atteignirent le portail qui se refermait autour d'eux. Le corps de Loki frissonna sous l'immense quantité de pression alors que le son d'un courant d'eau remplissait l'air. Il eut un coup sec final avant que la pression ne se relâche, les balançant dans quelque chose de dur avant que Loki ne perde conscience.

oOoOoOoOo

Natasha regardait fixement la fermeture du portail, mordant sa lèvre. L'Iron Man n'était pas revenu avant que les dernières mèches sombres de magie ne s'évaporent du ciel. Un vent puissant souffla vers elle tandis que Thor atterrissait sur le toit.

« Dame Veuve, » gémit-il, se redressant, gardant son côté tendre, « Mon frère a-t-il passé le portail ? Le fils de Stark est-il revenu ? »

Natasha sentit un poids tomber dans sa poitrine, incapable de rencontrer les yeux de Thor. »

« Ils sont restés là-dedans… »


	2. Besoin d'un chauffage

Warning : langage

Disclaimer : Tout est à Marvel et l'histoire à Batwynn

 **Note pour la compréhension de l'histoire : ** les mots en italiques qui ne sont pas entre-guillemets et non inclus dans une conversation sont les pensées des personnages, ils ne sont pas entendus par les autres. (Bien que ça arrive de temps en temps~)

Les mots en italiques dans une conversation (donc ceux entre-guillemets cette fois-ci) sont destinés à être entendus dans une 'liaison mentale'.

Note de la traductrice : Désolée pour l'affreux temps d'attente, j'ai été prise de courte par mon stage, ma fac et ma prépa et j'ai donc très peu de temps pour traduire convenablement la suite :( mais j'ai quand même un peu avancé pour éviter de vous faire poireauter quatre mois, faut pas déconner non plus. En tout cas merci pour vos reviews :D je suis contente que la traduction vous plaise !

* * *

Chapitre 2

(Besoin d'un chauffage)

Tony gémis.

 _Je suis mort._

 _Je suis gelé et je suis mort._

 _Je suis VRAIMENT gelé._

 _Putain, je suis pas mort._

Tony ouvrit les yeux et les ferma aussitôt alors que la lumière terne était trop forte pour lui. Lentement il les ouvrit à nouveau, ses paupières collées par une fine couche de glace. Tony avait déjà entendu parler de ce phénomène dans l'espace, enfin il le pensait.

 _Attends, il n'y a aucune surface plane dans l'espace. Donc sur quoi suis-je couché ?_

Il s'assit soudainement, sentant son corps craquer en signe de protestation. Tony grimaça alors que ses articulations dégageaient des vagues de douleur et posa sa tête sur l'un de ses genoux.

C'était pire que la plus belle gueule de bois qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté, incluant la fois où il avait acheté un bar et avait dormir dedans. Il réalisa que son corps n'était plus en sécurité dans son armure. Il regarda autour de lui, la panique serrant sa gorge. Son armure était compactée dans sa forme valise à quelques centimètres de lui. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement qui se transforma en quinte de toux. Un doux gémissement provint alors des ténèbres au-delà de son armure. Tony sursauta et se recula un peu plus contre un mur.

 _Huh…des murs._

« Ouais donc, vous là-bas tapis dans l'ombre, que diriez-vous d'y rester tandis que je prenne mon armure ? » Tony feint un sourire faux et se rapprocha de sa valise.

Un râle amusé s'échappa de l'obscurité avant de commencer à parler,

« Je ne m'inquièterai pas, Stark, je ne suis pas en état de te nuire. Cela semble contradictoire après t'avoir sauvé la vie. »

Le corps de Tony se glaça, si s'en était encore possible. Il connaissait cette voix, bien qu'elle fût moins confiante que d'habitude, psychotique, mauvaise.

« _Loki_ , » répondit-il, la voix affaiblie par la colère. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là exactement ? »

Tony semblait se réchauffer de colère. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps le dieu l'avait jeté par une fenêtre. Tony pouvait entendre la voix moqueuse du dieu à travers la pièce glaciale.

« _Stark_. Compte tenu que tu ne sais même pas où nous sommes, je dirais que tu n'as aucun droit de te plaindre de ma présence ici, » répondit Loki avant d'émettre un autre râle plus faible.

Tony était une créature naturellement curieuse, et estimant qu'il fallait beaucoup pour qu'un dieu paraisse faible, il mena l'enquête. Se levant, toujours chancelant, Tony se déplaça vers le coin sombre. Il entendit un faible gémissement ainsi que du mouvement alors qu'il se rapprochait et réalisa que Loki essayait de s'éloigner de lui.

Tony leva ses mains pour montrer qu'il était désarmé, car sa seule et unique arme était rangée à côté de lui. « Regarde, Reindeer Games, je vais pas te faire de mal. Je veux juste voir à qui je parle. »

Il se rapprocha plus près et scruta le coin, ses yeux s'ajustant à la faible lumière autour de la cachette de Loki. Tony arrêta d'avancer lorsqu'il vit le dieu, pressé contre le mur de la caverne. La peau de Loki était bleue et ses yeux étaient d'un rouge terne.

 _Euh, c'est nouveau ça._

Ses yeux suivirent les petites lignes blanches qui ornaient le corps du dieu, remarquant que le corps de Loki était plié dans un angle bizarre. En fait, plusieurs parties de son corps semblaient être pliées dans le mauvais sens. Nerveusement Tony se balançait d'un pied à l'autre avant de ramper plus près pour mieux voir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Rudolf ? » Demanda Tony, au moment où il s'asseyait en tailleur devant le dieu. « J'ai entendu Jarvis dire qu'Hulky t'avait un peu fracassé. C'est à cause de lui ? »

Loki roula de ses yeux rouges, exaspéré. « Non, en fait, cela ne vient pas de votre précieuses _bête_ verte. J'avais déjà guéris avant de me précipiter après toi pour sauver _ta_ pauvre peau, mortel. »

Tony sourit aux termes de Loki pour l'Hulk avant que le reste de la phrase ne se poursuivit avec ses sourcils levés de surprise. « Attends une minute… Si je comprends bien, _tu_ m'as sauvé ? Comment, et surtout, pourquoi ? »

Loki le fixait du regard, prenant une profonde inspiration pour sortir quelque chose de mesquine, mais il ferma sa bouche à nouveau.

Tony haussa un sourcil et se rapprocha du dieu. « Ou tu peux juste, ne pas répondre. C'est bien aussi mec, tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas d'être coincé Dieu sait où avec un psychopathe, Reindeer _blue_. » Tony ne put retenir un sourire satisfait au regard dans les yeux de Loki lorsqu'il parlait.

Loki siffla entre ses dents, « Si tu pouvais arrêter de parler un instant, je pourrais répondre à tes questions idiotes. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit je t'ai sauvé, je remarque que ça prend du temps à rentrer dans ton crâne. »

Loki prit une autre inspiration frissonnante et regarda une nouvelle fois Tony d'une façon menaçante. Tony garda le silence, mimant un mouvement de fermeture sur ses lèvres.

« Je doute que tu puisses comprendre l'intégralité de ce que je suis sur le point de te dire. J'essayerai d'utiliser des mots _simples_. » Un pli apparu sur le front de Loki tandis qu'un flash de douleur traversa son visage. Il prit une autre inspiration tremblante, avant qu'un masque d'indifférence ne reprenne ses fonctions.

« Lorsque je suis… _tombé_ d'Asgard, du Bifrost, je suis tombé un long moment. Je ne sais pas combien de temps exactement, mais cela avait semblé durer une éternité. Après un certain temps je suis tombé sur une planète comme celle-ci. Le chef des Chitauri, Thanos, m'a pris à part et m'a aidé à guérir. J'avais été affaibli par le très long voyage dans le vide et j'avais des vieilles blessures qui n'ont jamais guéries. Ce que j'ignorais c'est qu'il prenait lentement le contrôle de moi. Dans mon état affaibli, je n'avais pas remarqué que le pouvoir de son propre Tesseract s'infiltrait en moi. »

Loki fronça les sourcils et essaya de se redresser un peu plus contre le mur avant d'abandonner avec un halètement douloureux.

« J'ai c-cru… j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait m'aider. J'ai été idiot de penser pouvoir me fier à un autre être à nouveau ! » Les yeux rouges de Loki étaient remplis de haine, scintillants plus fort qu'auparavant.

Tony ressentie un mélange de pitié et de crainte. Il s'agissait d'un mélange déconcertant d'émotions.

Loki prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et continuer, « Thanos avait repoussé mes craintes et attisé mes désirs. Il m'a raconté des mensonges et m'a fait boire de sa flatterie empoisonnée. Toutes ces promesses étaient juste des armes dans son arsenal pour prendre totalement le contrôle de moi. Cela continua jusqu'à ce que je sois en colère, une colère stupide… Úlfhéðnar*." Il murmura la dernière partie d'un sourire malade.

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour demander qu'est-ce qu'était un Ulfadermachinchose mais il se tut rapidement par le regard de Loki.

« Je ne suis que trop conscient de mes actions sur Midgard. » Le visage de Loki grimaça avant de continuer. « Bien que, je n'étais pas totalement contrôlé. C'était comme si j'étais somnambule. Un hurlement constant dans les oreilles, un léger murmure me disant de prendre ce qui est mien et de prouver ma valeur. »

Tony remuait dans le froid et fut désormais incapable de s'arrêter de l'interrompre. « Tu essayes sérieusement de me dire que tu étais sous contrôle de mecs extraterrestres _tout_ ce temps ? Tu souriais comme le chat de Cheshire en attendant tu as détruit la moitié de New York. Tout ceci était l'œuvre d'un _salopard_? Qu'en est-il de cet effet yeux bleus ? Tes yeux étaient verts quand nous avons discuté. » Tony ferma de nouveau sa bouche, réalisant qu'il en avait dit un petit peu trop.

 _Aucune remarque sur le fait que je connais la couleur de ses yeux._

Loki soupira et réussi finalement de se redresser un peu plus avec le mur, alors que son corps commençait clairement à guérir. « Je t'avais prévenu, ignorant, que tu ne me comprendrais pas. Je demande le silence pour que je puisse finir. C'est trop demander pour toi ? »

Tony roula des yeux et roula dramatiquement sa main pour que Loki poursuive.

Le dieu poursuivi. « J'étais, en effet, sous le contrôle du Tesseract. Peut-être que c'était plus profond que ce votre ami archer était soumis. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai repris conscience de ce que je faisais actuellement est due au profond traumatisme crânien après que votre bête verte m'ait abattu sur le sol. »

Le visage de Loki eut un rictus de dégoût et il se tut. Tony se déplaça et croisa les bras, attendant quelque chose de plus de la part du dieu. Lorsque rien ne venait, il commença, « doooonc… Tu m'as sauvé, car tu n'es pas aussi cinglé que-»

« CA SUFFIT ! » Beugla Loki avant de chuter avec une quinte de toux.

Tony ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire, voyant les joues de Loki prendre une teinte de bleue plus sombre. Il continuait de glousser tandis que son esprit parcourait une liste de questions.

 _Pourquoi es-tu un membre du Blue Man Group?_ _  
_ _Pourquoi as-tu 'chuté' d'Asgard?  
Tu n'aurais pas dû me sauver.  
Oh minute, c'est pas une question… Ok, que dirais-tu de…_

 _«_ Donc où diable sommes-nous ? »

Loki jeta un coup d'œil à Tony d'un air fatigué et regarda l'entrée de la grotte.

« Nous sommes sur ma ' _planète'_ , » dit-il doucement, tout en regardant ailleurs.

Tony jeta un coup d'œil à la grotte gelée et fronça les sourcils. « C'est Asgard ? Je m'attendais à plus…d'or…et de fourrures, à beaucoup plus de fourrures. »

Loki se moquait tranquillement tandis que son visage devenait plus solennel.

« Asgard n'est pas ma demeure. » Il se retourna pour faire face une nouvelle fois à Tony. « Et, je suppose, que ceci ne l'est pas non plus. Je suis né ici, mais je n'y ai jamais vécu. »

Tony commença à s'inquiéter.

« Où sommes-nous, Loki… ? »

Loki revint et examina les yeux tristes de Tony.

« A Jötunheim. »

oOoOoOoOo

« Jotten him ? » Demanda Tony, scotchés aux yeux de Loki.

Le dieu tressailli. « Je préfèrerais que tu ne dises pas le nom, si tu l'écorches ainsi. »

Tony n'écoutait plus. Ses lèvres gercées pressées ensembles dans une mince ligne de concentration. Loki voyait les engrenages dans sa tête tournés, prévoyant quelles questions allaient suivre.

« Tu es un Asgardien, hein ? Tu es le frère de Thor, le fils d'Odin et tout le tintouin. » Tony fronça les sourcils et se mit à gigoter, son derrière commençant à geler au sol.

Loki déglutit et se redressa plus droit, regardant à l'extérieur de l'entrée de la grotte à nouveau. Il resta assis dans un silence pesant un certain temps.

« Je ne suis _pas vraiment_ un Ase d'Asgard. Je suis né Jötun, un géant des glaces. J'étais un avorton, trop petit pour survivre à cette vie. » Loki fit signe aux paysages glaciales.

« Odin avait mené une bataille il y a quelques années et avait décidé de me ramener chez lui. J'étais un trophée de guerre ou une espèce d'artefact précieux censé garder la 'paix' entre nos royaumes. » Il laissa échapper un rire amer, une teinte de folie de retour.

« J'ai été élevé comme un frère de Thor, mais jamais comme un égal. Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention au début, j'aimais être un recueil de conseils pour mon stupide frère. J'étais là pour lui, le remettre dans la bonne direction lorsqu'il s'égarait. Je savais qu'il manquait d'un bon sens de jugement et de l'aider à garder la tête sur les épaules. Des choses que l'on attend chez un roi. »

Tony se moqua. "Point Break, pondéré. C'est sûr. »

Loki fronça les sourcils, confus un moment avant de comprendre que l'appellation ridicule se référait à son frère.

« En effet. Même si vous l'avez rencontré il s'est maintenant déjà amélioré. Il a toujours été téméraire, courant partout et déclenchant des batailles. J'ai cherché à lui donné une leçon, lui montrer combien ses actions pouvaient avoir des conséquences sinistres. » Loki regardait ses mains, bougeant lentement ses doigts bleus. Ils paraissaient moins brisés qu'ils étaient il y a quelques instants.

Il leva de nouveau les yeux et fronça les sourcils à Tony. « Je n'admets pas souvent mes erreurs. Je n'en fais que très rarement. »

Tony murmura dans sa barbe. « Attaquer la Terre : erreur. »

Loki continuait de regarder fixement Stark pendant un moment avant de répondre. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu envahir votre monde. Midgard était un moyen pour arriver à une fin. Cela aurait pu se produire dans n'importe quel royaume. Puis-je continuer sans être interrompu, ou dois-je te traiter comme un enfant, et te faire taire moi-même ? »

Tony s'écarta de Loki après réflexion.

Loki sourit doucement et s'appuya contre le mur. « Nous sommes venus ici, les amis de Thor et moi-même. L'attaque sur Asgard l'avait énervé, comme je l'avais prédit. Bien sûr, Thor débuta un combat avec les géants de glace jusqu'à ce que nous soyons péniblement surpassés. J'avais pensé d'avance à avertir mon pè- Odin de notre départ. J'avais espéré qu'il allait arriver pour tout réparer entre le roi Laufey et lui-même, puis emmener Thor à la maison pour lui donner une leçon. C'était vraiment un plan aussi simple que cela. »

Le visage de Loki fut orné d'un froncement de sourcils une nouvelle fois, le regard baissé dans les souvenirs. Tony ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler mais se rappela de la menace de Loki.

Enfin, le dieu reprit la parole. Sa voix était plus douce. « Avant que nous puissions rentrer, j'ai été touché par un Jotun. Juste à un bras, mais j'ai vu ma peau devenir bleue. J'étais terrifié et confus, la chaire des Jotuns brûle normalement celle des Asgardiens. Après notre retour, j'ai vite découvert que j'étais le fils du roi Laufey. »

oOoOoOoOo

Tony haussa les sourcils. Il ouvrit la bouche choqué, prêt à prendre la parole, lorsque Loki pivota une main dans sa direction. Tony essaya de parler alors qu'aucuns mots ne sortaient. Il lutta un long moment avant de croiser ses bras, fixant Loki et 'disant' des obscénités.

Avec un peu de concentration, Loki envoya sa pensée dans la tête de Tony.

 _« Tu peux arrêter ? Ou dois-je me tenir à ton silence comme un imbécile ? »_

Tony resta bouche bée au dieu bleuté devant lui, se tournant pour regarder son oreille. Le dieu laissa échapper un petit rire tandis qu'il le regardait avec amusement.

« _Tu peux essayer de me répondre, tu sais. Si tu te détends un peu je pourrais t'entendre plus facilement_ , » pensa-t-il au mortel.

Tony gardait ses yeux baissés de Loki, son visage tendu en pleine concentration. Le dieu laissa échapper un petit ricanement alors qu'il le regardait amusé. Dans son désespoir de cacher ses pensées, il en projeta une assez fort.

 _Il va voir tous mes surnoms de secours qui ne sont pas aussi drôles._

 _Il va voir tous mes surnoms de secours qui ne sont pas aussi drôles._

 _Il va voir tous mes surnoms de secours qui ne sont pas aussi drôles._

Loki se mis à rire franchement, un rire charmant qui était carrément hors de propos venant du sobre dieu. Tony se surprit à sourire. Le rire était contagieux.

Loki parla de nouveau dans l'esprit de Tony.

« _Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, je ne vais pas explorer ce fossé que tu appelles un cerveau_. »

Le sourire de Tony se fana et fit une grimace, arrivant finalement à contrôler ses pensées.

« _Bon tu pourrais repartir ramper dans ta propre merde-_ »

Loki parla à haute voix, « Oui, oui, puis-je finir ? J'ai presque finit de m'expliquer. »

Loki le regarda avant de parler à nouveau, un peu plus précipité.

« J'étais confus, énervé. Je me suis sentie trahie. Bien sûr, rien n'est allé comme prévu. Thor fut banni sur votre planète, Odin s'endormit, et subitement je devais me comporter comme un roi. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, et sachant que je ne l'avais jamais mérité… » Loki serra les dents. « Un _monstre_ n'a pas sa place sur le trône d'Asgard ! Je n'avais pas ma place dans les Neuf Royaumes. »

Il eut une longue pause où Loki desserrait sa mâchoire et déplaçait son poids par un tressaillement. « J'ai essayé d'attaquer Jötun. Je leur ai tendu un piège pour les envoyer à Asgard et les laisser croire qu'ils pouvaient tuer le roi. Je les ai arrêtés et j'ai…j'ai peut-être…tué mon vrai père, Laufey. »

Tony ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser fort.

 _Parricide._ _  
_ _Ah bien, il y a eu plusieurs occasions où j'ai envisagé de tuer mon père moi aussi._

Loki haussa un sourcil à cela et inclina d'un côté sa tête comme un animal curieux. Tony le regardait, n'ayant jamais vu ce type d'expression sur le visage du dieu auparavant. C'était un peu trop mignon pour un meurtrier fou à lier.

 _Whoa, attention…il pourrait l'entendre._

Si Loki l'avait entendu, il ne fit aucun signe significatif.

Tony s'éclaircit mentalement sa gorge et se concentra sur sa prochaine pensée.

« _Donc, tu es un roi ici ? Si tu l'es, pourquoi on reste caché dans une grotte ? »_

Loki soupira et abaissa une nouvelle fois la tête, un de ses doigts dessinant les lignes blanches sur le dos de sa main. « Parce que je suis le dernier des Géants de Glace. Ils sont morts lorsque le Bifrost s'est brisé trop tard pour arrêter la destruction que j'ai lâchée sur eux. Il n'y a plus aucun royaume ici depuis longtemps, juste une planète vide se maintenant à peine en un seul morceau. »

Il eut un gros silence après qu'il eut parlé qui dura bien trop longtemps pour rester confortable. Loki pouvait dire que Tony commençait à ressentir le froid. Il n'était pas certain de savoir comment il se sentait d'avoir expliqué les échecs de sa vie à ce mortel. Un récent ex-ennemi, même. Tenté de fouiller dans le cerveau de Stark, Loki décida d'économiser sa magie pour réchauffer la grotte à la place. D'un geste de la main un feu verdâtre s'éleva du sol, bientôt rejoint par un rondin épais pour garder la combustion. Il regarda le visage reconnaissant de Tony et sourit légèrement à combien il était facile de satisfaire le mortel.

oOoOoOoOo

Tony regardait le feu apparaître du sol et brûler seul avant qu'un rondin apparaisse.

« _Magie…_ »

Loki fit un sourire plus large et répondit, « Oui, cela peut être vraiment impression quand ça fonctionne. Rapproches-toi, tu deviens aussi bleu que je le suis moi-même. »

Tony se rapprocha et regarda attentivement Loki, ses pensées défilant à une vitesse incroyable. Il perdit sa concentration tandis que ses yeux voyageaient autour du corps du dieu. Il pouvait voir que Loki se sentait mal, avec ces yeux creusés et cette peau bleue qui avait l'air toujours aussi pâle et terne. Bien qu'il ressemblait moins à une marionnette cassée, il souffrait clairement toujours de ses graves blessures.

Il se força à diriger ses pensées loin de la condition de Loki et se concentra sur quelque chose dont il s'en était rendu compte.

« _Attends. Jota-euh, ce lieu, se trouve loin de la Terre ? Comment on est arrivé ici ?_ »

Une expression impressionnée se projeta sur le visage de Loki avant de s'installer dans un sourire confiant.

« Maintenant, _enfin_ , tu poses une bonne question. Le portail entre les Chitauri et votre planète avait déjà été déconnecté. Tout ce qui restait était une masse d'énergie et de la magie. Je les ai simplement exploité et utilisé ce pouvoir pour nous envoyer sur la première planète sûre qui m'est venue à l'esprit. »

C'était au tour de Tony de paraître impressionné. « _Donc_ _tu nous as frondé ici. Sympa._ »

A cela Loki haussa un sourcil et laissa échapper une pensée :

 _Est-ce qu'il comprend les mots que lui-même prononce ?_

Tony rigola, ou essaya. Il sentait son corps se secouer de rire, mais aucun son ne s'échappait. Souriant, il pensa,

« _Hey, aussi amusant qu'est d'écouter tes pensées, je préfèrerais parler à nouveau._ »

Loki rougit d'irritation, tournoyant un doigt pour défaire le charme qui avait rendu silencieux Stark. User de la magie, même si ce n'était qu'un petit sort, le fatiguait. Il jeta un regard las sur Stark avant de fermer ses yeux un instant. Il sursauta un peu au son de la voix de Stark.

« C'est une sorte de tradition d'être bleu sur ta planète ? Je veux dire, j'adore le bleu, tu ressembles plus à une version plus froide d'une Tortue Ninja. Tu sembles pas à l'aise avec ça. »

Loki fronça les sourcils, s'interdisant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il savait qu'ils étaient encore rouges, un autre rappel assez laid de sa monstruosité.

Il murmura, « Je ne peux pas garder ma forme habituelle à cause de la température et ma magie est affaiblie. »

Il n'avait pas voulu rappeler au mortel son état de faiblesse, mais avait dû trouver une excuse pour sa forme dégoutante. Il culpabilisait presque de montrer à Stark le monstre qui était en lui.

Il eut un léger bourdonnement, et Loki sentit une présence près de lui. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent automatiquement, salués par le liquide brun des yeux de Stark. Au lieu de bondir en arrière, comme Loki avait espéré, Stark était resté immobile.

Tony était penché au-dessus du corps de Loki, le prenant au piège entre le mortel et le mur. Loki n'appréciait pas le sentiment d'être pris au piège.

Feignant de paraître calme, il siffla, « Je sais que ta curiosité est sans _égale_ , mais je n'apprécie pas d'être contemplé comme un animal en cage. »

Tony cligna des yeux, son visage montra une confusion totalement. « Ce n'est pas de cette manière que je te regarde. Je voulais me rapprocher pour admirer les motifs sur ta peau. J'ai tous les droits, comme un connaisseur designer. »

Tony marqua une pause, ses yeux se déplaçant lentement sur le visage de Loki.

 _Tu es_

« C'est beau. »

* * *

 **Notes:**

* Úlfhéðnar est un genre de Viking Berserker


	3. Nulle part où aller

Warning : langage

Disclaimer : Tout est à Marvel et l'histoire à Batwynn

 **Note pour la compréhension de l'histoire :** _Les phrases en_ _italiques à part_ sont les pensées des personnages et ne sont pas entendues par les autres. (Même si parfois cela arrive)

 _« Les phrases en italiques »_ dans une conversation peuvent être entendues par télékinésie.

Bonne lecture~

* * *

Chapitre 3

(Nulle part où aller)

Loki se raidis, luttant pour rester impassible. Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à sa voix pour ne pas révéler les diverses émotions qui gonflaient à l'intérieur de lui.

Il n'y avait rien de beau chez lui, une créature bleue avec des yeux enragés. Sa peau imparfaite avec des marques monstrueuses. Sa véritable forme était dégoûtante. Comment Stark pouvait mentir avec une telle facilité ?

 _Oh._

Sa voix crépitait de frustration, il regarda Tony dans les yeux et lui lança un regard noir. « Ne te donne pas la peine de me flatter, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je te renverrais chez toi lorsque ma magie me sera totalement revenue. »

Les yeux de Tony s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Le dieu lui offrait un moyen de repartir ? Était-ce là la bonté naturelle de Loki lorsqu'il n'était pas sous contrôle ? Son visage se durci alors qu'il refoulait un mauvais frisson.

 _Non._

 _Quel que soit son manque de contrôle lors de l'attaque d'hier… Loki a abattu une race entière. Il reste toujours un tueur fou, complexé, et tout ce qui s'ensuit._

 _C'était hier ? Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que nous avions passé le portail ?_

 _Je veux dire, en parlant d'une réaction aussi excessive. J'ai détesté mon père mais je ne l'ai pas tué, enfin, toute son équipe scientifique._

 _Je pense trop fort à ça._

Tony jeta un coup d'œil dans les yeux rouges du dieu, il sourit avant de se pencher rapidement, et heurta son nez contre Loki. « Détends-toi. Oh, attends, ce n'est pas encore le bon moment pour ça, non ? Relax ? »

Le visage de Tony s'illumina d'un sourire arrogant. Avec un grognement, Loki repoussa brutalement Stark.

« Ah ! Hé là Frosty le bonhomme de neige*, tout doux, » dit Tony, riant en atterrissant presque sur le feu.

Loki gronda de nouveau, tentant de se remettre debout avant de s'adosser une nouvelle fois contre le mur de la grotte. Son souffle était resté bloqué dans sa gorge alors qu'il glissait le long du mur.

Les yeux élargis par la douleur, Loki serra les poings et murmura d'un ton féroce, « Bölvaður dauðlega með tilgangslaus tilveru! Getur útlimum rotna burt og innyfli þín eta sig ! »

Tony réprima un reniflement au torrent de mots absurdes qui emplissait la caverne. Loki était clairement en train de jurer dans une langue-bizarre-et-totalement-inconnue, mais ça semblait être hilarant, le dieu avait toujours assez de magie pour couper à nouveau le sifflet de Tony. Il retenu son souffle pour se calmer et se concentra sur le feu.

Loki ferma une seconde fois les yeux, sentant une vague d'épuisement l'envahir. Il lutta pour rester éveillé, fronçant des sourcils en se concentrant sur les sons qui l'entouraient. Il pouvait entendre le son de l'eau goutter quelque part dans la caverne. Près de lui, le feu crépitait dans de minuscules explosions. Il retenait son souffle alors que sa concentration se tournait vers la respiration du mortel près de lui. Les petits souffles de rire ralentirent jusqu'à devenir plus calmes. Loki exhala dans un long soupir, se sentant étrangement détendu. Cela lui rappelait le temps où lui et Thor étaient encore enfants. Thor s'endormait toujours le premier, puisqu'il dépensait toute son énergie dans la journée. Loki écoutait la respiration de son frère avant de s'endormir.

Il se concentra sur ces vieux sons qui lui étaient familiers et s'assoupit.

 _Ce n'était pas entièrement l'effet désiré,_

Pensa-t-il avant de finalement succomber au sommeil.

oOoOoOoOo

Tony s'était enfin calmé pour regarder à nouveau le dieu. A sa grande surprise, Loki s'était endormi depuis longtemps. Il regarda ouvertement l'homme en face de lui, traçant de ses yeux les lignes blanches en relief du dieu. C'était vraiment magnifique, une forme d'art. Tony n'était pas un fan de tatouage mais c'était quelque chose qui l'intriguait. Comme une partie de la biologie de Loki, mêlant art et science.

 _Je me demande ce qu'ils doivent ressentir._

Il n'avait pas été en contact assez longtemps avec son nez pour discerner la température général du corps. Ça semblait être froid, enfin tout semblait être glacé. Tony sentit un sourire croitre tandis qu'il continuait de fixer le visage de Loki.

 _Comment fait-il pour ôter le bleu et rester beau ?_

 _ **Non. Nope.**_

 _Reste loin de ce mot._

 _Je devrais inventer un peu plus de référence de Schtroumpf._

 _Pas qu'il pourrait en comprendre quelques-uns._

Tony commençait à sentir l'ennui l'envahir alors qu'il regardait aux alentours de la caverne, ses yeux se posant sur la mallette métallique. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Loki. Il pouvait partir explorer avant que Frosty ne se réveille et ne le ramène chez lui. Tony se leva et fit craquer son dos. Tressaillant, il jeta un regard vers le dieu endormi. Loki était clairement sur le point de se réveiller facilement. Tony sentit un pic de préoccupation sur ce que Loki était devenu. Il l'observait attentivement un instant, pour finalement remarquer la poitrine de Loki qui montait et descendait.

 _Ok. Pas mort. Allons-y._

Tony savourait la sensation d'avoir son armure autour de lui, n'ayant jamais réalisé combien il se sentait en sécurité avec. Il n'était pas exactement faible, mais tous ces combats menés avec des dieux lui avaient montré qu'il n'était pas tout à fait immortel non plus. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au dieu avant de sortir de la caverne.

 _Wow. C'est juste, wow._

Il laissa sortir un rire étonné tandis qu'il regardait le monde autour de lui. Le paysage était presque aussi bleu que la peau de Loki. Sa surface était recouverte de fissures ouvertes dans de profondes crevasses. Il pouvait entendre le son de la glace se brisant dans les profondeurs. C'était trop beau pour être aussi vide.

Instable, glacial, et bleu…

 _Ça me rappelle quelque chose._

Il partit, volant vers les premières ruines d'une structure qu'il avait pu apercevoir. Remplie de joie alors qu'il pouvait voler à nouveau, Tony se demandait vaguement combien de temps il s'était endormi, voyant qu'il avait beaucoup plus d'énergie qu'il en avait d'habitude. Il avait juste combattu une putain d'armée. Peut-être empêché New York de se faire exploser, et ah ouais, sauver le monde.

Tony filait dans l'air avant d'atterrir lourdement sur le sol d'une espèce de grand hall. Au moment où ses bottes métalliques touchèrent le sol, de longues fissures se formèrent autour de lui. Cela lui prit une seconde pour remarquer qu'il retenait sa respiration. Il exhala et mit précautionneusement un pas en avant.

 _Yep, j'crois que c'est sûr._

Il déambulait un long moment dans cet endroit. Il adorait examiner certaines pièces pendant quelques secondes, et fouillant d'autres pendant des heures.

Quelques temps après il s'était installé dans une salle remplie de rouleaux. Il riait d'une de ces images d'un grand homme bleu faisant quelque chose de suspect comme pisser sur un autre géant lorsqu'il entendit une voix paniquée.

« _Stark ? Stark ?!_ »

Il bondit et se secoua dans tous les sens, attendant que Loki vienne vers lui.

Tony continua de regarder à travers quelques portes avant de l'entendre à nouveau.

« _Stark ?! Si tu es sauf, s'il te plait réponds._ »

Finalement il comprit, la voix était dans sa tête. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'était préparé à répondre lorsqu'un flot de paroles l'interrompit.

 _Oh guðir il est parti. Il s'est envolé et m'a laissé ici. M'a abandonné. Je n'aurais pas dû lui parler de… Il est parti comme tous les aut-_

Tony se força à rassembler une pensée aussi forte qu'il pouvait.

« _Loki ?_ »

Il eut un long silence avant que la voix de Loki ne lui réponde.

« _Stark… Tu es dans les environs ?_ »

Tony sentit une douleur picotée sa poitrine et sa gorge. La voix de Loki était partie du cri affolé à presque un chuchotement religieux. Ce type était toujours sain d'esprit pour s'en remettre à l'amour de Dieu, il avait probablement crû que Tony était mort dans cet endroit. Il serra sa mâchoire, frustré d'avoir passé autant de temps à explorer.

« _Je reviens tout de suite, tiens le coup._ »

Tony courait à travers le hall, se lançant dans une grande fenêtre ouverte. Il entendit à nouveau la voix de Loki.

« _C'est parfait, tu n'as pas besoin de te précipiter à revenir de tes explorations. Soit juste…prudent. Beaucoup de bâtiments tombent en ruines. »_

Tony sentit un sourire naître sur son visage tandis que l'entrée de la grotte apparu dans son champ de vision.

« _Pourquoi Loki, s'inquiétait pour moi ?_ »

Il se posa et cria joyeusement dans la caverne, « CHÉRI, JE SUIS RENTRÉ ! » Un gros bloc de glace s'effondra du plafond et se brisa juste en face de lui.

 _Oups._

Loki était debout devant le feu, son visage dans l'ombre. Tony pouvait voir que son corps était toujours voûté et affaiblie. Le silence régnait jusqu'à ce que Tony abaisse son masque et réalisait qu'il pouvait entendre la respiration grinçante de Loki.

« Oh, hé, Lokes, » dit Tony alors qu'il se précipitait pour l'attraper avant que le corps de Loki ne s'effondre par terre.

Trop d'émotions à l'état brut passaient à travers le visage de Loki. Dans la panique, il se sépara de Stark et tourna sa tête ailleurs. Il refusait de laisser le mortel voir ses faiblesses. Les bras métalliques de Stark l'entrelaçaient encore une fois et il laissa échapper un petit cri.

« Aïe. Stark, ton armure n'est pas vraiment confortable pour une étreinte. »

Tony gloussa et recula, actionnant quelque chose à l'intérieur de l'armure qui provoqua son ouverture. Loki observait les plaques de l'armure ramper de son corps d'une façon légèrement érotique.

 _Intéressant._

Loki cligna des yeux à cette pensée et fronça les sourcils, reculant plus loin de Stark tandis que l'homme lui tendait ses mains pour attraper ses bras.

Tony lança au dieu un regard insistant. « Arrête. Viens ici, ok ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton réconfort, Stark. J'ai été simplement alarmé que tu sois en danger. J'étais inquiet… » La voix de Loki était hésitante alors qu'il semblait être mal à l'aise de la voie où ses pensées se dirigeaient. Tony sourit à son entêtement et le tira vers lui jusqu'à ce que les genoux du dieu cédèrent sous lui. Il porta quasiment Loki près du bord de la caverne. Tony estima qu'il pouvait risquer d'imposer une petite pensée réconfortante dans l'esprit du dieu sans être tué.

« _C'est bon, tu n'es pas seul. Crois-moi, je ne m'envolerai pas de sitôt._ »

Loki examina les yeux de Tony, la bouche ouverte par la surprise. Il laissa sortir un soupir amusé. « Je vois que tu deviens plus confiant avec la liaison mentale. » Le ton de Loki devint plus amer. « Cependant, tu retourneras bientôt sur Midgard et je serais, inévitablement, seul. »

Tony râla et fit une grimace. « La Terre. Dis juste la Terre pour qu'on sache tous les deux de quoi nous parlons. »

L'expression de Loki s'adoucit avec la confusion. « Pourquoi ne pas dire 'Midgard' ? »

« Je ne vais pas utiliser un terme donné par des aliens qui ne vivent même pas sur cette satanée planète. »

Paraissant toujours confus, Loki marmonna, « Tu seras de retour sur… _Terre_. »

Le sourire de Tony était identique à celui d'un parent fier. Il résista à la forte envie de tapoter la tête de Loki comme un bon garçon. Loki ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et jeta un coup d'œil à Stark.

Lentement, les pensées de Tony le rattrapèrent. « Attends une minute, que veux-tu dire par 'seul' ? Tu vas rester ici ? »

Loki roula dramatiquement les yeux. « Je ne suis pas vraiment le bienvenu ailleurs dans les neuf royaumes. J'ai ce qui reste de l'armée Chitauri après moi, Odin et son _fils_ vont me chasser pour mes crimes, et ensuite il y a toi et tes Avengers. Qui, sans doute, chercherez à 'venger' votre précieuse Terre. » Termina Loki avec un minuscule sourire.

Tony sentit son cœur tomber dans son estomac. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu les idées claires depuis qu'il était ici. Loki n'avait nulle part où aller pour ne pas être pourchassé et punis pour ses crimes qu'il avait peut-être ou peut-être pas commis.

 _Et s'il revenait avec moi?_ _  
_ _Je pourrais le protéger et au fil du temps on pourrait s'expliquer au SHIELD et aux autres qu'il était sous l'emprise de Thanos._

Tony s'éclaircit la gorge et sourit timidement, « Tu pourrais rentrer avec moi ? »

Loki laissa sortir un reniflement assourdit. « Que ce soit les Avengers ou Thor ils me veulent mort, Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? »

Tony fit la moue. « C'est une insulte à mon intelligence. Je sais que tu es un 'criminel recherché', mais je pourrais te garder en sécurité dans ma tour jusqu'à ce que nous expliquons ce qui s'est passé. Mon système de sécurité est le _meilleur_ de la planète, bien que ce ne soit pas entièrement anti-dieu comme t'as pu le remarquer. Je peux parler à Thor en premier, voir s'il te fait toujours confiance. »

« Tu es stupide de penser qu'il me fait toujours confiance ! » rétorqua Loki. « Tu n'as pas vu son visage quand il a su la première fois qui j'étais ! Tu penses le connaitre, ton petit dieu du tonnerre _favori_ , mais sa foi se brise aussi facilement que la mienne. » Loki déglutie et regarda le feu avant de continuer. « Ces évènements sur Terre ne seront pas pardonnés. Je l'ai consciemment attaqué auparavant et cette fois-ci je suis certain qu'il aura du mal à croire que j'étais sous un charme. »

Tony se rapprocha du dieu et tendit la main pour incliner le menton de Loki vers le haut. Il le regarda dans les yeux. « Loki, il _va_ te pardonner. Le pardon pour lui c'est aussi facile que de manger une boite entière de pop tarts. Qui, selon les données fournies par une Darcys Lewis, est tristement facile. Les autres prendront plus de temps et d'efforts mais je suis sûr qu'une fois qu'ils verront… » Sa voix faibli à la pensée que les deux espions soient indulgents. « Ok, donc peut-être que Clint et l'agent Romanoff te _toléreront_ , mais je suis sûr que les deux autres comprendront. Bruce est possédé au moins une fois par an par sa propre nature. »

Loki, son visage pensif, se redressa brusquement un peu en avant. Tony sursauta mais réussit à garder un œil sur Loki, essayant de se calmer. Le dieu semblait sur ses gardes, choisissant ainsi soigneusement ses mots. « Tu as dit que Thor me pardonnerait, les deux assassins vont me tolérer, et la bête verte ainsi que le capitaine peuvent me pardonner. Que dire de toi, Stark ? Je t'ai fait des choses que personne d'autre ne pardonnerait jamais. »

Les yeux de Loki voyageaient des yeux bruns de Tony à sa bouche, recherchant de l'honnêteté sur son visage. Tony fronça les sourcils et avant qui ne puisse répondre, Loki confondit son expression par un 'non'. Le visage du dieu semblait montrer de la tristesse. Tony ne pensait pas que le dieu pouvait l'exprimer.

Toujours sourcils froncés Tony répondit calmement, « Je t'ai déjà pardonné. »

* * *

 **Notes :** Dans le cas où vous vous demandez ce que Loki disait : « Maudit mortel avec votre existence inutile. Que vos membres pourrissent, et que vos entrailles se dévorent. ». Il est de tradition de maudire son ennemi par sa santé !

* pour Frosty, normalement en bon français on dit Glagla le bonhomme des neiges mais j'ai préféré garder le terme original

 **NdlT** **:** Comme je serais en vacances pour les fêtes de fin d'année je pourrais poster tous les dimanches ! Sinon dites-moi merde pour mes partiels et à la semaine prochaine !


	4. Je fais ce que je veux

Warning : langage

Disclaimer : Tout est à Marvel et l'histoire à Batwynn

 **Note pour la compréhension de l'histoire :** _Les phrases en_ _italiques à part_ sont les pensées des personnages et ne sont pas entendues par les autres. (Même si parfois cela arrive)

 _« Les phrases en italiques »_ dans une conversation peuvent être entendues par télékinésie.

NdlT : désolée pour le petit retard et merci pour vos reviews ^^ le prochain chapitre sortira peut-être avec un léger retard à cause des fêtes mais il sera posté de toute façon :)

Bonne lecture~

* * *

Chapitre 4

(Je fais ce que je veux)

Une petite explosion emplit la caverne. Tony laissa échapper un cri et s'écarta brusquement aveuglé, espérant avoir fermé les yeux à temps lorsque que l'étincelle s'était enflammée. Terrifié et confus, il resta appuyé contre le mur.

« L-Lokes ? » Sa voix se serra et il se mit à tousser. Il cligna des yeux, essayant de dissiper les tâches qui lui obstruaient la vue tandis qu'il cherchait Loki dans la caverne.

 _J'ai été attaqué ?_

La voix de Loki était proche de son oreille. « Stark, tu vas bien? Tu peux m'entendre? »

Tony remarqua l'inquiétude sous-entendue dans la voix du dieu et regarda du coin de l'œil l'ombre près de lui. Il réussit à grommeler, « j'suis en un seul morceau…Je crois. Qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ce bordel ? »

Quand sa vision se fit plus claire, il vit Loki jeter un coup d'œil au mur de flammes vertes derrière lui. Le geste que fit Loki réduisit le feu en une petite flamme crépitante. Se retournant et regardant Stark d'un air coupable il dit, « Dans ma surprise j'ai…peut-être perdu le contrôle de ma magie un instant. »

Sa voix emplie de culpabilité devint plus douce.

« Je m'excuse. »

Tony s'étouffa de surprise devant les excuses alors qu'il se redressait lentement, se sentant étourdit. Sifflant de douleur, il ferma les yeux contre la lumière et les sons de la caverne. Il avait dû heurter sa tête contre le mur lorsqu'il était tombé. Loki fronça les sourcils et tendit un bras vers lui, touchant délicatement l'arrière du crâne endolorie de Tony. Tony sursauta au toucher, ouvrant subitement ses yeux pour les cligner devant Loki. Les yeux du dieu observaient le visage de Tony, son expression s'était adoucie tout en restant soucieux.

Soudainement, une sensation de picotement se répandit à l'arrière du crâne de Tony. Ses yeux s'écarquillaient d'effroi alors qu'il luttait pour s'échapper de la poigne de Loki.

Loki fit claquer sa langue et posa une main sur son torse pour le maintenir.

« Calme-toi et arrête de t'agiter dans tous les sens. »

Les vrilles de magie voyagèrent de la nuque de Tony à son visage, trouvant des petites coupures et des contusions à guérir. Tony se retrouva à fixer les yeux rouges et se détendit.

 _Oh mon Dieu je crois que je rougis. Je suis un adulte, pas un adolescent qui a le béguin. En plus, je suis censé ne pas rougir de quelqu'un sauf de Pepper. On est beaucoup trop proche et son expression est juste…_

 _Attends-une-minute._

« Euh, Lokes ? »

Le dieu détourna son attention de son sort de guérison pour regarder Stark dans les yeux, haussant un sourcil.

Tony souriait anxieusement. « Tes cheveux sont feu. »

Les yeux de Loki s'assombrirent confu. « Mes cheveux… »

« Sont en feu. »

Immédiatement les mains de Loki volèrent vers le sommet de son crâne, poussant un cri perçant et étranglé. « NNNGYAAAH ?! »

Son expression devint plus affolée tandis qu'il tapotait les flammes. Il fit courir ses doigts sur ses cheveux longtemps après les avoir éteints, haletant légèrement.

Tony ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps. Il éclata de rire.

« C'était quoi ce cri aussi peu gracieux ?! »

Il se tordait de rire, sa tête se heurtant contre l'épaule de Loki.

« T'inquiète pas, cette tignasse grasse que tu appelles des cheveux n'est pas prête de quitter ta tête. »

Les yeux de Loki se plissèrent de colère alors qu'il grognait faiblement.

Tony rigolait contre l'épaule du dieu énervé. « Tu te soucis beaucoup trop de tes cheveux, Fabio. »

Loki ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer à quel point le feu pouvait le blesser à cause de son héritage, avant de la refermer instantanément. Il roula des yeux et repoussa la tête de Tony de son épaule pour se lever. Perdant son équilibre alors qu'il était debout il tomba à terre, il cracha furieusement, « Fara til helvítis þér gagnslaus líkama ! »

Tony éclata à nouveau de rire, laissant Loki blessé et en colère. Il n'était pas totalement guérit, pensait-il, et ce n'était pas quelque chose d' _amusant_ de perdre le contrôle de sa magie ou de son corps. Il rampa à reculons vers ce qu'il pensait être son côté de la caverne. Tony, toujours en train de rire, le suivit.

Loki s'assit avant de remarquer que Stark était juste derrière lui. Il prit un ton aussi froid que possible. « Et que fais-tu ici, je te prie ? Tu as ton propre mur pour t'y adosser et j'aimerais avoir un peu de repos pour pouvoir te ramener demain. »

Tony bouda simplement et se blottit à côté de lui, ignorant le regard noir de Loki et de l'inconfort évident. Ses yeux rouges restaient poser sur Tony, remplies de questions et de suspicions. Il observait l'humain qui s'était endormi, la bouche de Tony légèrement ouverte et sa tête lourde posée sur l'épaule du dieu. Loki regardait la tête de Tony glisser un peu, dans un profond sommeil. Il soupira alors qu'il sentit l'épuisement le gagner, aider par la respiration douce de Stark.

 _Qui l'aurait cru, après tout ce qui s'est passé, je m'endors contre un mortel._  
 _A côté de l'Homme de Fer._  
 _Et il_ _ **bave**_ _sur moi._  
 _A quel point suis-je tombé si bas._

Il ferma les yeux et tomba dans un sommeil tourmenté de cauchemars.

oOoOoOoOo

Tony fut tiré de ses propres cauchemars par le bruit de gémissements étouffés. Réalisant que sa tête était maintenant sur les genoux de Loki, il s'assit délicatement.

Il regarda le dieu, toujours adossé au mur, et réalisa que les bruits venaient de lui. Loki respirait lourdement, son souffle sortait transformé en gémissements et en murmures.

Il se pencha pour écouter ce que le dieu disait, puis bondit au loin lorsque le dieu se mit soudainement à crier.

 _Whoa, ok il est temps de le réveiller._

Il tendit la main et la posa délicatement sur l'épaule de Loki, n'osant plus se rapprocher de lui à nouveau. Quand rien ne se passa, il essaya de tapoter la joue du dieu.

Loki remua et gémit, toujours piégé dans ses rêves.

 _D'accord, les temps drastiques appellent à quelque chose de dangereux, ou un truc du genre._

Tony se pencha vers l'oreille de Loki et commença à parler doucement, mais bientôt cela s'amplifia,

« Loki, hey, Loki. Rock of Ages, Reindeer games…réveille-toi…RÉVEILLE TOI FROSTY! »

Tony fit rapidement un bond en arrière avant que les yeux de Loki ne s'ouvrent brusquement. Ses yeux rouges, écarquillés par la peur regardaient dans le vide. Sa respiration était toujours lourde, il continua de fixer vaguement quelque chose de ses yeux brumeux jusqu'à ce que Tony ne se rapproche à nouveau.

Les yeux de Loki se posèrent instantanément sur le corps à côté de lui, s'y éloignant avant de pouvoir l'identifier. Alors qu'il se concentrait et qu'il réalisa que c'était juste Stark, il remarqua que l'homme le regardait avec une expression étrange sur son visage. Loki ne pouvait pas l'analyser. Il se retrouva lui-même à fixer les yeux bruns du mortel.

 _Curieusement clairs, pour des yeux bruns._

Secouant la tête pour remettre ses idées en place, il fit courir lentement ses mains sur son visage. Gêné d'avoir été tiré de ses cauchemars par un mortel, il lui était vraiment reconnaissant de l'avoir délivré d'eux.

oOoOoOoOo

L'esprit de Tony bouillonnait de questions. Qu'est-ce qui était si horrible pour réussir à faire crier Le Dieu des Malices et des Mensonges ? Il se mordit la langue, sachant qu'il ne devait pas lui poser des questions dessus.

Lui-même faisait des cauchemars de la caverne où son alter ego était né.

A partir du moment où il avait vu son logo sur une arme qui l'avait visé.

A la seconde même il avait su que c'était lui, Tony Stark, qui avait tué des milliers d'innocents avec ces mêmes armes.

Les rêves le tourmentaient en empirant devant l'avidité et en devenant un 'héros'. Il n'avait jamais voulu en parler, mais il pouvait encore mieux comprendre Loki maintenant.

Ils étaient tous deux hantés par leurs ravisseurs et par leurs actions.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Loki, observant les différentes expressions qui traversaient son visage

 _On peut lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert si tu le regardes d'assez près. Je suis surpris qu'il puisse tromper les gens si facilement._

Tony sentit un sourire croître sur son visage. Il se leva soudainement et s'étira, son dos faisant une quantité anormale de craquements. Il fut surpris d'entendre le doux rire du dieu.

« Eh bien, cela ne semble pas être un bon son à entendre, Stark, » dit Loki, levant les yeux sur le petit homme depuis le sol.

Tony se moqua de lui avant d'errer vers sa mallette. L'inspectant brièvement s'il y avait eu des dommages, il lui dit par-dessus son épaule, « Nous sommes prêts à partir, Lokes ? Ça fait déjà un jour que nous avons quittés la Terre. »

Loki fronça les sourcils, passé inaperçu pour Tony, et se leva prudemment.

Il parla lentement, « Cela fait quelques jours, j'en ai peur. Tu es resté inconscient pendant deux jours et j'ai difficilement repris conscience la première nuit. »

Tony se retourna et le regarda, ne semblant pas surpris comme Loki l'aurait crû. Il soupira. « Je m'en doutais. Tu viens juste de le confirmer. Combien de temps cela a prit pour voyager jusqu'ici ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils me déclarent mort juste parce que j'ai disparu pendant quelques jours. »

Loki fronça encore plus les sourcils alors qu'il gardait le contact visuel sur Stark. « Je suis désolé, mais le temps s'écoule différemment, plus que tu ne le sais. Ce qui pour nous ai été des jours peuvent être des mois sur Terre. »

L'expression de Tony changea immédiatement de la panique à de la colère. «Tu te fous de moi ?! J'ai laissé des gens là-bas, et ça aurait été sympa de le savoir, Gonzo ! »

L'air coupable de Loki arrêta Tony dans son discours. Ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute de ne pas lui avoir dit, après tout. Il n'y avait pas eu de moment de répit entre les histoires personnelles, les explosions, la santé et dormir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un 'Gonzo' ? Une autre référence culturelle de la Terre tout à fait inutile ? »

Tony secoua la tête, écourtant ses pensées. Il cligna des yeux, riant, « Inutile pour maintenant ! Je te garderai assis pour te faire regarder les Muppets aussitôt que nous serons rentrés. »

Loki roula des yeux. « Je doute sincèrement que ce soit la chose la plus importante à faire lorsque nous serons arrivés. D'autant plus que je suis vu comme quelqu'un d'hostile, et que tu as disparu pendant des mois. »

Tony grimaça avant de réactiver son armure. Il regardait le visage du dieu alors que le métal recouvrait son corps.

 _Qu'est-ce que cet air signifie ?_

 _Ça a l'air presque…reconnaissant._

Tony frissonna légèrement alors que la dernière pièce de son armure se remettait en place, laissant la plaque du visage ouverte.

 _Ça ne devait pas arrivé._

 _Je vais rentrer sur Terre où il y a AC/DC et Pepper._

 _Ouais, mais tu vas le ramener avec toi._

 _Ta gueule._

Abaissant la plaque du visage, il regarda Loki par les visières rayonnantes de l'Iron Man.

« T'es prêt ? »

Loki sourit à sa voix métallique si familière. « Si tu l'es, nous partons. Rapproche-toi et accroche-toi fermement à mon bras. Si tu lâches, tu erreras dans le néant pour toujours. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas une chose plaisante. »

Tony s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda, « Euh, Ce ne serait pas mieux si je…m'accrochais juste à toi ? »

Loki parût pensif un moment, regardant de haut en bas l'armure de métal.

Tony réprima un autre frisson.

Au final le dieu haussa la voix, « Cela serait mieux pour toi, bien que j'imagine que je serais gravement blessé au final. »

Tony ouvrit largement ses bras.

« Instant câlin, Lokes ! »

Loki le regardait avec dégoût avant de s'avancer et se mettre entre ses bras.

« Tu ne cesseras jamais d'être stupide, même dans les moments les plus sérieux. »

Tony renifla et enroula ses bras autour de la taille mince de Loki.

« _Surtout_ dans les moments les plus sérieux _._ Tu ne te sens pas moins effrayé ? »

Inclinant sa tête pour regarder les yeux scintillants, Loki se moqua.

« Je ne suis pas _effrayé_ , Stark. Maintenant cesse de parler avant que tu ne te mordes la langue. »

Tony laissa échapper un autre reniflement, le son était déformé par son armure. Loki réprima un sourire et débuta calmement une série de murmures.

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question lorsque les abracadabra commencèrent et puis soudain, une onde de choc.

Il le lâcha presque, la force à l'état brute repoussait Loki de ses bras. Lors d'un moment de panique il avait crû l'avoir perdu, et ne pouvait pas sentir son propre corps. Puis cela s'était arrêté, et il était sur le dos par terre dans son propre appartement.

oOoOoOoOo

Il se sentait nauséeux. Ça allait mieux lorsqu'il gardait les yeux fermés.

 _Mon Dieu, j'ai vraiment envie de dégager de mon amure .Je me sens soudainement claustrophobe._

Il désassembla l'armure, profitant de sa première bouffée d'air alienne fraiche, mais non glacée.

Ouvrant les yeux, il baissa les yeux sur le corps du dieu qui était resté au-dessus de lui. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'ils avaient atterris dans la salle à manger de Tony. Tony s'assit précautionneusement, déplaçant le corps de Loki pour avoir une meilleure vue.

Il semblait usé, sa peau plus pâle que Tony n'avait déjà vu. Des marques sombres sous les yeux, comme si quelqu'un l'avait frappé. Les yeux du dieu s'ouvrirent soudainement avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours. Ils trouvèrent lentement le chemin jusqu'au visage de Tony, rencontrant ses yeux.

« Je vois tu as réussi. Félicitations, » il croassa.

Tony commença à rire, se sentant ridicule et épuisé psychologiquement. A sa grande surprise, le dieu fit de même.

Ils étaient toujours en train de rire lorsque la voix de Jarvis les interrompit.

« Monsieur, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de vous revoir. Vous avez été officiellement déclaré comme disparu il y a encore un mois. »

Tony leva les yeux au plafond, gloussant.

« Je suis content d'être rentré, Jarvis. » Puis les mots de Jarvis apparurent dans son esprit. « Attends, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé il y a un mois ? » Demanda-t-il.

Il eut un silence,

« Vous avez été déclaré officiellement comme mort, monsieur. »

* * *

 **Notes:**

Loki : « Va en enfer inutile carcasse. »


	5. Karma ou Kamikaze

warning : langage

 **Note pour la compréhension de l'histoire :** _les phrases en italiques à part_ sont les pensées des personnages et ne sont pas entendues par les autres. (même si parfois cela arrive).

 _« Les phrases en italiques »_ dans une conversation peuvent être entendues par télékinésie.

NdT : Je suis sincèrement désolée ! Même si à chacun de mes chapitres je m'excuse pour le retard que je prends à traduire l'histoire, j'ai eu en début d'année une réorientation "légèrement" forcée dans mes études et j'ai préféré mettre la traduction de côté le temps de retomber sur mes pattes, passer d'autres concours, des entretiens, etc. J'aimerais vous dire que la suite arrivera en temps et en heure maiiiiis maintenant que je ne suis plus sûre de rien (et que je ne suis décidément pas quelqu'un de ponctuel) pensez que je posterai de toute façon la suite mais cela peut-être dans 2 semaines comme dans 6 mois...

Sinon le format a légèrement changé car ffnet n'accepte visiblement plus mes docs sous words alors je ne sais pas si c'est agréable à lire sur un pc.

* * *

Chapitre 5

(Karma ou Kamikaze)

Loki jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours pour trouver la source de cette voix désincarnée, évitant de regarder près Stark. Après quelques minutes il abandonna, ne trouvant rien d'autre à observer.

Tony était assis en face de Loki, regardant la fenêtre où la lumière filtrait. Au bout de quelques minutes il s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda faiblement,

« Jarvis… Combien de temps, exactement, ai-je été absent ? »

Jarvis prit immédiatement la parole, lui répondant, « Un an, cinq mois, trois jours, douze heures, et quatre minutes, monsieur. »

Tony bondit sur ses jambes et commença à tourner en rond dans la pièce.

Loki se sentit fléchir face aux émanations de colère. Stark s'arrêta brusquement et dirigea sa rage contre Loki. « Tu… TU AVAIS DIS UN MOIS ?! »

Il se rapprocha rageusement de Loki, les poings levés et serrés. Loki se recula et se recroquevilla, attendant que les coups tombent.

Lui-même ne comprenait pas. Il n'y avait aucune raison que le voyage dure aussi longtemps. Il continuait à réfléchir aux possibilités recroquevillé et les bras au-dessus de sa tête, avant de remarquer qu'il n'allait pas être violenté.

Tony se tenait debout immobile, regardant le faible dieu recroquevillé en boule.

 _Il était si terrifié à l'idée que je vienne…le frapper ?_ Pensa Tony

Tony s'agenouilla à ses côtés, cherchant à calmer le dieu. Loki tressailli et craqua,

« Vraimentjenelesavaispas ! C-c'est impossible d'avoir prit autant de temps. Jelejure ! »

Tony fronça les sourcils et tira rapidement Loki dans ses bras. Il n'avait aucune idée pourquoi il paniquait autant, mais il avait besoin de se calmer. Il ressentit une soudaine tristesse lui serrer la gorge.

« Lokes… Je ne t'accusais pas vraiment. Excuse-moi de m'être énervé. Je suis juste un trouduc. Tu devrais le savoir maintenant. »

Loki frissonna dans les bras de Tony et s'était visiblement détendu. Une faible voix se fit entendre contre la poitrine de Tony.

« Mes excuses pour paraître aussi faible. Je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme, physiquement que mentalement. »

Il eut un long silence. Loki continua calmement, « la…la seule raison pour laquelle je pense que le temps ait été modifié, est l'énergie du portail originel qui a été corrompu d'une certaine manière. Je crains qu'avoir choisis ma planète ne fût qu'une mauvaise décision compte tenu de la distance entre la Terre et des Chitauri… »

Sa voix diminuait jusqu'à devenir un chuchotement, gardant son visage appuyé contre Tony.

Tony ressentit un étrange confort d'être pressé contre le dieu sans avoir son armure entre eux. Il avait déjà posé sa tête contre lui auparavant, mais avoir Loki appuyé contre lui pour le confort était…

 _Génial._

 _Bon, on arrête avec ces stupides choses émotionnelles._

Tony se força à sourire, et demanda, « Pleures-tu mon ami tout bleu ? »

La tête de Loki se releva subitement, manquant de heurter la joue de Tony de peu. Son regard pouvait faire fondre les calottes glaciaires, ou peut-être même tout Jötunheim. D'une voix si froide qui fit visiblement frissonner Tony, il répondit.

« Premièrement Stark, Je ne pleure pas. Jamais. Deuxièmement Stark, aussi faible que je suis, je peux toujours te tuer dans la seconde qui suit. Et dernièrement Stark -»

« Monsieur ? » Interrompit Jarvis.

Loki porta son attention vers le plafond et Tony fut heureux pour ce moment de répit.

« Qu'il y a-t'il Jarvis ? » Demanda-t-il. « Je suis légèrement occupé à être menacé par un dieu que j'essayais de réconforter. »

Le regard de Loki revint sur lui, mais il y avait cette fois-ci un semblant de sourire sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai pensé que je devais vous avertir que les agents du SHIELD étaient en route vers la maison. Je ne suis pas certain que vous devriez être vu en train d'embrasser l'ennemi, monsieur. »

« Il n'est _pas_ l'ennemi ! » Claqua Tony à l'IA. « De plus, pourquoi viennent-ils foutre le bordel chez moi si je suis mort ? »

Jarvis répondit d'un ton légèrement sarcastique. « Ils ont gardé un œil sur la magie de Loki, _monsieur_. Ils ont dû le remarquer lorsque vous êtes revenu. »

Tony balança pratiquement tous les jurons qu'il pouvait tandis qu'il se levait. Il commença à tourner à nouveau en rond avant qu'un rire ne l'interrompit. Il se retourna en état de choc, apercevant Loki assis au milieu de son tapis en train de rire.

Haussant un sourcil et se rapprochant, Tony lui demanda, « Tu as finalement craqué Lokes ? Car cette situation n'est pas du tout marrante. »

Loki continua de se moquer de Tony tout en se levant gracieusement.

« Ce n'est pas amusant, non, » il répondit. « Mais tes insultes l'étaient. »

Soudainement, les yeux de dieu redevinrent verts tandis que son visage virait couleur chair.

 _Enfin, si c'est ce que tu peux appeler une couleur de peau._

 _Il paraît encore plus malade que lorsqu'il était bleu._

 _Au moins les bleus sur le bleu paraissaient plus bleus._

Tony fronça les sourcils, se rapprochant vers l'homme et observa son visage.

« T'as une sale gueule. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit à quel point c'était grave ? »

La peau jaunâtre de Loki était contusionnée de partout. Ses cheveux étaient humides et collés contre sa tête, excepté la zone ébouriffée lors de sa précédente crise de panique. Malgré tout le dieu s'efforçait à maintenir sa position habituelle, il penchait légèrement sur un côté.

Loki inclina la tête, restant silencieux.

Tony quant à lui s'agitait mentalement dans tous les sens,

 _Je ne trouve pas ça mignon. Non pas du tout._

Loki haussa la voix. « Je pense que la question la plus importante est que faire lorsque le SHIELD sera là ? Dois-je prendre la peine de me cacher, puisqu'ils semblent être au courant de ma présence ? »

Loki observa le visage de l'homme plus petit que lui tandis qu'il réfléchissait. C'était un processus assez intéressant à observer, considérant que le mortel était en réalité tout à fait intelligent. Il semblait aller beaucoup mieux que les précédents jours, et sa peau était d'une couleur plus saine. Ses cheveux, paraissant habituellement ridicules, se dressaient dans d'étranges touffes. Loki se retrouvait tenté de laisser courir ses doigts dedans, pour les caresser.

L'attention de Tony se reporta brusquement sur Loki, distrayant le dieu de ses pensées.

« Nous allons devoir expliquer du mieux que nous le pourrons, » dit Tony. « Comme nous l'avons planifiés plus tôt. » Il grimaça et haussa légèrement les épaules.

Loki fronça les sourcils en réponse. « Cela ne va pas fonctionner. Notre plan de départ était basé sur le fait que nous avions disparu il y a seulement un mois. Je ne- »

« Le SHIELD est arrivé, monsieur, » coupa Jarvis.

oOoOoOoOo

Immédiatement après l'annoncement de Jarvis vint le bruit distinct des soldats se déplaçant dans les couloirs autour d'eux. Tony se plaça devant Loki et l'adossa contre le mur. La pièce fut rapidement remplie de soldats, trouvant chacun un coin de la pièce pour se mettre en position, leurs armes braquées sur eux et restant alertes.

Le silence après le déploiement devint de plus en plus lourd, et Tony sentit la sueur coulée sur sa peau.

Soudainement, la voix de Loki remplit doucement dans sa tête.

« _Stark, tu devrais fournir la preuve que tu n'es pas sous mon contrôle. C'est certainement la première question que tout le monde se pose._ »

Tony pensa, « _Je sais, j'ai quelques tours dans mon sac. Laisse-moi juste parler en premier et…ne bouge pas. Ok ?_ »

Tony pouvait discerner le ricanement de Loki dans sa tête, aussi bien du souffle de colère qu'il laissa échapper contre sa nuque.

Il était sur le point de parler aux agents lourdement armés lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre dans la pièce.

« Bien, Loki, j'aurai bien voulu dire que c'est est une surprise tout à fait inattendue, mais elle ne l'est pas. »

Le directeur Fury entra dans la salle, passant entre les soldats pour atteindre le milieu du tapis. Un sourcil se haussa au soupir de Tony.

« Stark, je suis ravi de vous voir vivant. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi vous caché un criminel de guerre derrière votre dos ? » Demanda-t-il. « Ou plutôt que pensez-vous de nous raconter où _diable_ étiez-vous pendant ces dix-huit derniers mois ? »

Automatiquement Tony riposta. « Ça alors. Je n'en sais rien, Patch, par où dois-je commencer ? Tant de questions qui peuvent rendre folle une femme. »

Tony glapit presque lorsque Loki lui donna un coup dans le dos.

Son esprit fut envahi par la voix du dieu.

« _Arrête avec ces sornettes, Stark. Je ne tiens pas vraiment à mourir à tes côtés aujourd'hui_. »

Tony sourit à ces paroles et regarda Fury dans les yeux. D'un ton sérieux, il commença, « Loki n'est pas un criminel de guerre, enfin plus ou moins. Ses actions sur New York n'étaient pas des choix, car il était sous le contrôle de euh… »

Loki l'interrompit calmement,

« Thanos. »

Tony jeta un coup d'œil au dieu derrière lui et lui dit par pensée,

« _J'y arrivais là ! Bravo, faisons-les croire que tu me coaches à ce que j'en dise plus. La ferme !_ »

Loki fit une grimace qui vacillait entre 'ose me dire de me la fermer' et 'Je suis désolé, ok ?'

Tony se retourna vers Fury, remarquant le regard suspicieux dans ses yeux. « Ecoutez, je suppose que je devrais commencer par prouver que je suis moi et non sous n'importe un quelconque contrôle, hein ? »

Fury acquiesça et lui fit signe de continuer.

Tony déglutit. « A l'époque où Loki et moi nous nous battons dans la Tour Stark, il a essayé d'utiliser son glorieux bâton magique pour me contrôler. Cela n'a pas marché, et j'ai décelé une certaine plaisanterie à propos de sa prestation qui- »

Fury l'interrompit d'une voix menaçante, « Stark. »

Tony s'éclaircit la gorge et sourit. Enerver Fury était tellement facile. « Je crois que personne n'était là donc je ne peux pas dire 'interrogez-les !' Mais je suis certain que Jarvis a stocké la vidéo quelque part. »

« Je l'ai fait, monsieur, et le SHIELD a déjà visionné ce fichier. » Lui informa L'IA.

Tony fronça les sourcils au plafond puis revint à Fury. « Donc vous savez déjà que je ne peux pas être contrôlé. »

On entendit des bruits de pas et Fury fut rejoint par Clint et Natasha. Tony sentit un mélange d'émotions le submerger à leur vu.

Surtout de la crainte à l'heure actuelle.

Tony eut soudainement une idée. « Oh ! Je sais ! Que diriez-vous si je vous partage quelque chose que seulement Tony Stark avant l'accident de New York pouvait savoir ? »

Son sourire s'élargit lorsque Fury acquiesça de nouveau, semblant intéressé.

oOoOoOoOo

Tony, en parlant au plafond, commença.

« Jarvis, remonte le dossier 'Summer Hot Tubs' pour moi, je te prie. »

Il eut un instant de flottement avant que Jarvis ne lui demanda, « Dois-je le mettre sur le grand écran, monsieur ? »

Tony gloussa. « Oui. Maintenant ouvre le second dossier intitule 'Budapest'. Tu connais le mot de passe. »

Jarvis, semblant presque coupable, répondit, « Dans ce cas il serait préférable de me montrer que vous connaissez le mot de passe, monsieur. »

Tony lança un regard furieux vers le plafond. D'où Jarvis avait eu cette personnalité ?

Roulant des yeux, il répondit, « Take Me Out to the Ball Game*, avec le numéro trois à la place des 'e'. »

Clint renifla à côté de Natasha, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude dans le ventre.

Loki observait leur comportement et se pencha près de l'oreille de Tony, murmurant,

« Ces deux-là sont devenus plus intimes depuis la dernière fois que nous les avons vu. »

Tony réprima à peine un frisson au souffle du dieu dans son oreille.

 _Mon Dieu, ne refait plus jamais ça s'il te plait…_

 _Au moins pas en public._

Loki entendit sa pensée.

 _« Oh, donc j'ai ta permission pour le faire en privée ? »_

Tony tourna sa tête vers lui, rougissant un peu.

 _« Non ! Juste… ne le fais pas. Tu peux pas rester tranquille ? Dois-je te traiter comme un enfant et te faire taire moi-même ? »_

Loki laissa échapper un petit rire. Tony tourna sa tête pour regarder la foule, souriant. La petite interaction n'avait pas été clairement passée comme inaperçue.

 _Oh Seigneur, s'il te plait dit-moi qu'ils n'ont pas remarqué que nous pouvons nous parler par la pensée ?_

Il se pinça les lèvres. « Jarvis… Trouve le dossier intitulé 'Legolas baisse son froc.'

Les yeux de Clint s'élargissent tandis qu'il se rapprochait et hurla, « **NON !** »

Natasha riait et Fury semblait curieux. Tony sourit avec fierté.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas Agent ? J'ai besoin de prouver que je suis actuellement Le Tony Stark. »

Clint le fixa du regard. « Je suis sûr que seul le vrai Tony ferait une connerie comme celle-ci, » dit-il. « D'ailleurs, comment diable as-tu eu un visuel ? »

Tony claqua sa langue, secouant un doigt à l'archer. « Stupide Legolas, il y a des caméras partout. Lorsque l'on me donne des informations, je pars à la pêche aux petites perles pour mon propre compte. J'ai juste enregistré quelques fichiers de Budapest sur toi. »

Tony jeta un coup d'œil à Natasha, son sourire retomba. Son visage devint plus sobre. « Agent Romanoff, ce que j'ai trouvé sur vous je ne l'ai… pas touché à part détruire certains fichiers. »

Nat donna à Tony un petit sourire triste et hocha la tête pour le remercier. Tony revint à Fury, haussant un sourcil.

Fury poussa un soupir et croisa les bras. « Oui, Stark, vous être l' _adorable_ trou du cul que nous connaissons tous. _Maintenant_ voulez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi le frère détraqué de Thor n'est pas d'une façon ou d'une autre un criminel ? »

Tony jeta un coup d'œil aux alentour. « Hé, où est ce grand gars ? J'ai pensé à coup sûr qu'il serait sur le front, braillant que son frère soit revenu. »

Clint laissa échapper un autre reniflement et fut rendu muet sous le regard de Fury. Se retournant pour faire face à Stark, il répondit, « Nous ne l'avons pas appelé. Il s'est accroché à chaque anomalie à travers le monde pendant un an. Nous voulions en être certains cette fois-ci, avant de lui faire savoir que Loki était de retour. »

Loki s'éclaircit la gorge et jeta un coup d'œil de derrière la tête de Tony. Souriant faiblement, il dit, « Vous devriez le savoir, il est déjà conscient que je suis ici. Il a dû sentir immédiatement ma magie. » Loki s'arrêta et inclina sa tête, tendant l'oreille. Chacun s'immobilisa et écoutait, remarquant finalement les bruits d'un roulement de tonnerre.

Fury leva les yeux au plafond et murmura, « Oh merde. »

oOoOoOoOo

Il eut un impressionnant craquement alors que le dieu du tonnerre se jetait du plafond puis dans la pièce. Faisant voler les décombres, envoyant les agents se disperser en se faisant bousculer, une voix beugla,

« **LOOOOKKKIIII !** Pourquoi es-tu de retour seulement maintenant ?! »

La poussière fut assez dispersée pour que Fury et ses agents aperçoivent Thor au milieu de la pièce, entouré par des morceaux de l'ancien plafond.

Devant lui était debout Stark, exactement dans la même position mais dans une sorte de protection verdâtre. Loki leva une main, murmurant quelque chose avant que la protection ne s'évapore dans un léger pop.

Loki fronça gravement les sourcils à son frère depuis derrière Tony. « Thor, tu aurais pu tuer des gens. Je pensais que tu avais surmonté ce côté impulsif. »

Thor laissa échapper un rire amer. « En m'avertissant que je pourrais tuer des humains, mon frère ? C'est une amusante ironie. »

« Indépendamment de la situation, Thor, Je ne suis _pas_ ton frère, » gronda Loki. « Si tu rassemblais tes esprits un instant, j'expliquerai les évènements de New York du mieux que je le pourrais. »

Fury fit signe aux hommes armés dans la salle, sans quitter du regard Tony et Loki. Plusieurs soldats partirent, et les restants baissèrent leurs armes. « Stark, vous pouvez bouger maintenant, » dit Fury. « J'aimerai l'entendre face à face. »

Les lèvres de Tony se pincèrent en une mince ligne, il regarda Fury dans les yeux avant de faire un petit pas sur le côté. Plus de la moitié de son corps était toujours devant Loki. Clint et Natasha levèrent leurs sourcils, mais pas un ne commenta.

Loki s'éclaircit la gorge et jeta un coup d'œil à Thor avant de commencer. « Je suppose que je devrais commencer non loin du commencement. Lorsque que j'ai à l'origine attaqué une ville quelque part…au sud d'ici. » Loki continua, expliquant à nouveau du comment il était tombé, sa rencontre avec Thanos, et quelles émotions l'ont menées tout droit dans le piège du roi.

« On m'a _trompé_. Il a réussi à tromper un trickster, » dit amèrement Loki. « Je me suis sentit trahis par l'homme que je croyais être mon père et je me suis trouvé à chercher quelqu'un qui me comprendrait. Je pensais…je pensais qu'il s'en souciait. Le temps que je réalise que ses mots me liaient, j'étais déjà sous son emprise. Thanos me tenait en esclavage. Je crois que je n'avais pas les yeux bleus que ceux sous le pouvoir du bâton. Je… »

Loki bégaya avant de s'interrompre, ses yeux fixés au sol. Une pellicule de sueur s'était formée sur son front pendant la conversation et ses poings se serrèrent. Tony se tourna et lui dit par pensée,

« _Lokes ? Tu sembles vraiment mal en point. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_ »

Loki jeta un coup d'œil avec soulagement à Tony, pensant en réponse,

« _Je suis complètement à court d'énergie, Stark. J'ai dû mal à garder cette forme._ »

La voix de Thor les interrompit dans leurs pensées. « Mon frè…Loki, tu as l'air souffrant. Qu'as-tu donc ? » Thor se rapprocha, tendant la main dans un geste d'affection. Loki siffla et se cacha un peu plus derrière Tony. Le visage de Thor se décomposa, clairement blessé par la réaction de Loki.

Loki murmura simplement, « Tu sais ce qu'il arrivera si je te touche maintenant. Je ne suis pas…au mieux de ma forme, Thor. »

Les sourcils de Fury se haussèrent, comme presque tout le monde. Thor parut confus un instant avant de comprendre. « Oh ! Je m'excuse, je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était cette souffrance, mon Fr-…Loki. » Tony jeta un coup d'œil à Loki et revint à Thor.

Tony pensa,

 _Donc il savait que son frère était un schtroumpf._

 _Donc qu'est-ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'un schtroumpf touche un Asgardien ?_

Thor reprit la parole, cette fois-ci au directeur Fury. « J'aimerais suggérer que mon frère se repose ici avec le fils de Stark avant qu'il ne continue son conte. »

Fury lança un regard noir à Thor puis se tourna pour évaluer Loki. Même s'il voyait que Loki avait une mine affreuse il avait utilisé sa magie pour protéger Stark, pensait le directeur. Puis l'instant d'après, il se tenait juste derrière l'homme et se protégeait probablement.

« Donc ce serait à vous et Stark de veiller sur lui ? » Demanda-t-il. « Comment allons-nous savoir s'il ne va pas se réveiller et commencer à tuer tout le monde à nouveau ? »

Loki paraissait pensif un instant et toussa, gagnant l'attention de chacun.

« Je crois que je peux vous accorder une…offre de bonne foi. Une offre de paix, si vous le faites. »

« Qu'avez-vous éventuellement à offrir ? Vous ne possédez rien, » s'enquit Fury, clairement curieux.

« Je vous offrirais le Coffre des Anciens Hivers, des Géants des Glaces. Actuellement, je suis le seul à m'en servir, donc elle restera inactive dans vos mains. Cependant, je suis certain que vos scientifiques aimeraient l'examiner. »

La bouche de Thor en tombait presque à la mention de la cassette. « Tu l'as toujours en ta possession, mon frère ?! » Il cria.

Loki roula des yeux et se moqua de son frère. "Oui. Il n'a jamais été repris puisque je suis tombé. »

Tony prit rapidement la parole. « Tu as un coffre sur toi ? Là maintenant ? » Tony tourna autour du dieu. « Où ? Dans une poche-arrière ? »

Fury interrompit le débat. « Stark, si vous avez fini de regarder le cul de Loki, pouvons-nous y aller ? »

Tony s'arrêta et fixa du regard le directeur. Clint avait une main recouvrant sa bouche, ses épaules tremblant dans un rire silencieux. « Oooh mec, » dit Stark, avec un sourire sournois. « Je n'aurai jamais pu te faire dire ça si j'avais essayé. JARVIS ! Enregistre ce clip audio, mets-le en boucle et enregistre le comme ma sonnerie. Puis appelle-moi. »

« Tout de suite, monsieur," répondit Jarvis. La pièce se remplie de la voix de Fury se répétant.

« _Cul de Loki, cul de Loki, cul de Loki…_ »

« ASSEZ, » gronda Fury. « Vous, » dit-il, pointant du doigt Thor, « Gardez un œil sur ces deux-là. Si Stark commence à agir plus comme un excentrique qu'un trou du cul, liquidez-le. Vous savez quoi faire avec votre frère. » Fury concentra son regard sur Loki. « Et vous, remettez ce coffre. Je le garderai comme une promesse de bonne conduite. Puisque vous êtes le seul à l'utiliser, apparemment. »

Le visage de Loki se tendit dans un masque de pleine concentration. Ses efforts pour produire de la magie étaient presque tangibles. Il agita ses poignets, et puis, d'entre ses mains rayonnant doucement, une cassette flottante apparue. Il la tenait entre ses mains, l'offrant au directeur.

Fury fronça les sourcils à cette prestation. « Je ne vais pas prendre cette chose magique flottante. Rendez-le normalement. »

Loki grimaça, regardant en premier Thor et ensuite Tony. « Je… ne peux pas le toucher, actuellement, » dit-il. « Je crains que cela va avoir un mauvais effet sur moi. »

« Si cela vous est 'mauvais', il est _hors de question_ que je touche cette merde. »

Loki se mordit la lèvre, essayant de garder sa concentration. Tony se rapprocha soudainement, tendant ses mains pour la cassette. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Loki alors qu'il demandait silencieusement,

« _C'est sûr pour moi ?_ »

Loki sourit chaleureusement en réponse.

« _Oui. Et merci._ »

Fury suivit leurs mouvements, observant comme une sorte d'échange silencieuse faite entre eux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils partageaient quelque chose silencieusement. Quelque chose de louche se passait entre eux, pensait-il.

Tony interrompit les pensées du directeur en remettant le coffre un peu rudement. C'était plus lourd que ce qu'ils avaient pensés.

« Surveillez-les, » ordonna Fury à Thor. Jetant un énième regard global dans la pièce, Fury sortit avec son nouveau prix. Natasha bougea pour le suivre, mais Clint resta en arrière. Il trainait un peu des pieds et jeta un coup d'œil à Tony.

« Hé mec, je suis heureux que tu sois en vie, » dit Clint. Il sourit d'un air gêné. « Je n'arrive pas à comprendre toute cette histoire avec Loki, mais t'es vivant et c'est ce qui compte. » Tony lui sourit et agitait sa main à l'archer qui partit suivit par le reste des agents du SHIELD.

La porte d'entrée se referma.

Loki fût de nouveau bleu avant de s'effondrer au sol, inconscient.

* * *

*l'hymne non-officiel du baseball.


	6. Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare

**Note pour la compréhension de l'histoire :** _les phrases en italiques à part_ sont les pensées des personnages et ne sont pas entendues par les autres (même si ça arrive de temps en temps)

 _« Les phrases en italiques »_ dans une conversation peuvent être entendues par télékinésie.

 **NdT :** *s'enterre*

* * *

Chapitre 6

(Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare)

Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses de Tony afin de trainer Loki, Thor souleva le corps frêle du dieu sur une épaule.

Tony, boudeur, emmena Thor dans sa propre chambre, esquivant la nouvelle pile de morceaux de plafond. Le dieu posa soigneusement son frère dans le lit, touchant délicatement sa joue pâle avec le dos de sa main. Il s'assit précautionneusement à côté de Loki, ses yeux ne quittant pas son frère endormi.

« Fils de Stark, peux-tu me dire où vous étiez passé et pourquoi mon frère est dans un tel état ? » Le ton de Thor était calme, mais Tony pouvait y discerner de la colère et de l'inquiétude.

Tony fit signe à Thor de le suivre vers la salle de séjour en ruine. Il se jeta sur un canapé, toussant à cause de la poussière qui s'y était entassée depuis plus d'un an, ou bien lors de la récente rénovation du plafond faite par Thor. Fermant ses yeux un instant, il apprécia la merveilleuse sensation des coussins où il était assis.

Il sentit Thor s'asseoir tout près. Le sol trembla.

« Homme de fer, je sais que tu es épuisé, mais je désire en savoir plus, » dit Thor.

Tony soupira et se leva, regardant Thor sous un œil critique. Le dieu avait l'air presque aussi abattu que Loki, ses yeux cernés avec les mêmes demi-lunes sombres.

« Tu as toujours été à la recherche de ton frère, pas vrai ? » Tony lui gratifia d'un sourire mélancolique. « Je suis désolé d'en agir si nonchalamment mais… C'est ainsi que je gère les choses. En plus, ça ne faisait que quelques jours pour nous. C'est un peu difficile de me mettre en tête que ça fait un an pour vous tous. »

Tony s'arrêta lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils ne savaient rien l'un de l'autre. Thor ne comprenait pas le besoin sarcastique de Tony ou de ses remarques insouciantes.

Il passa une main sur son visage et ronchonna, « écoute Blondie, ton frère m'a sauvé le cul en m'emmenant sur sa planète de Schtroumpf. Comme tu l'as entendu, son cerveau s'était fait assez Hulké pour retrouver la raison. Apparemment lorsque nous sommes arrivés je suis resté inconscient pendant quelques jours. Lorsque je me suis réveillé j'ai vu que ton frère avait reçu la majorité des dégâts dans la chute. Il était dans un sale état, je veux dire vraiment dans un sale état… je veux dire ses membres étaient pliés dans la mauvaise direction et pire encore. » Tony hésitait alors qu'il voyait les sourcils de Thor se froncer douloureusement.

Instinctivement il tendit son bras et tapota l'épaule du dieu. « Je sais. C'était effrayant pour moi aussi, sans me soucier qu'il était un ennemi pour moi, genre, un jour auparavant. »

Le visage de Thor s'illumina tandis qu'il beugla joyeusement, « C'est bien que tu aies mûri pour te soucier de mon cher frère ! J'espérai que quelqu'un d'autre que moi serait là pour lui ! »

Tony secoua ses bras frénétiquement et mit un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Chuuut, bon sang, parle plus bas ! »

Thor émit un bruit qui ressembla à un cheval et Tony continua, un peu plus serein.

« Ça a pris du temps, tu sais, pour qu'il guérisse. Puis nous sommes arrivés ici et tu es venu en brisant mon toit avant que je ne puisse apprécier le _luxe_ d'en avoir un de nouveau. » Tony foudroya du regard le dieu.

Thor regarda ses mains gêné. « Tu as mes plus profondes excuses, fils de Stark. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que Loki ici. J'ai seulement senti sa magie et je suis venu aussi vite que Mjölnir pouvait me porter. » Il frotta la paume de ses mains ensembles avant de regarder sérieusement Stark.

« Tu parles d'avoir passé quelques jours là-bas ainsi que d'un court voyage, » dit-il. « Je suis au courant pour l'altération du temps entre nos royaumes, mais une année reste inexplicable. »

« C'est quelque chose que ton frère peut expliquer mieux que moi. Je suis devenu dingue à propos de ça devant lui et il est en quelque sorte…devenu dingue en retour. » Tony ferma ses yeux et pinça l'arête de son nez. « Apparemment l'énergie qu'il a utilisé du portail était corrompu ou un truc du genre. Honnêtement je ne sais même pas s'il en a la réponse. Je ne voudrais pas en reparler tout de suite il en pleurait presque. » Tony sourit un peu au souvenir du dieu pressé contre lui.

Il sentit la tension de son corps disparaître soudainement, et ses yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir à nouveau.

 _Comment se fait-il que penser à être près de Loki était si relaxant ?_

 _Quelque chose ne va pas._

 _C'était comme se sentir détendu avec un porc-épic._

Tony gloussa à ses propres pensées alors qu'il s'assoupissait, murmurant, « Loki a des épines plus petites que celles d'un porc-épic…ses…cheveux. »

Thor haussa un sourcil tandis que le mortel à côté de lui s'endormit. Il se sentit en conflit au sujet de la proximité de Stark envers son frère. D'un côté, Stark pouvait être l'une des rares personnes à comprendre Loki. De ce qu'avait lu Thor dans le dossier de Stark, le mortel avait eu des problèmes similaires avec son père qui l'avaient conduit à un comportement destructeur similaire. Bien qu'il doutait que Stark tenterait de se jeter de quelque chose ressemblant au Bifrost.

D'un autre côté, il y avait quelque chose entre les deux. C'était comme s'ils étaient dans leur propre royaume où personne d'autre n'existait. Thor eut peur que ceci soit une connexion de nécessité, que leur proximité se dissiperait une fois que la nécessité pour l'autre ne disparaisse.

Le dieu soupira profondément et laissa Tony sur le canapé pour aller voir son frère dormir.

oOoOoOoOo

Loki errait dans les couloirs de Jötunheim.

Il en avait vu si peu lors de ses précédentes visites, il n'était pas sûr où il était exactement. Il avait été dégoûté à la pensée que ceci aurait pu être son palace, son royaume.

Il n'y avait personne pour lui ici, pas de Géants de Glace pour gouverner, pas de famille à lui.

Il s'arrêta à la porte d'une pièce remplie de parchemins, regardant à l'intérieur. Il ressentait le froid, quelque chose dont il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

 _Je n'ai jamais froid, je suis un monstre de glace._

 _Ça doit être ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on meurt._

Tout d'un coup, il était assis au sol, un parchemin déjà dans sa main. Alors qu'il regardait du coin de l'œil les écritures, les mots vacillaient devant ses yeux. Les phrases de cette langue étaient des inepties vides de sens pour lui.

 _Impossible. Je connais plus de langues des Neufs Royaumes qu'Odin lui-même. J'en suis certain tout comme_ _Helvíti sait comment lire la langue des Géants de Glace._

Il essaya un autre parchemin avant de sentir la peur se faufiler le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

 _Où est Stark ?_

Loki bondit et courut à travers la pièce, le sol grinçant sous ses pas. Courant dans les couloirs et dans les salles, il bondit sur des colonnes effondrées, glissant sur la glace. Les couloirs étaient interminables, la lumière du jour semblait s'atténuer tandis qu'il courait. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que les ténèbres l'entouraient, se pressant contre son corps. Il sentit son souffle se bloquer dans la gorge aux bruissements d'ailes dans l'obscurité.

 _Je connais ce sentiment, je connais cette solitude._

Le vide murmura dans son oreille,

« **Bienvenue**. »

Loki hurla.

oOoOoOoOo

Thor et Tony se réveillèrent simultanément face aux bruits, aux cris interminables. Tony s'efforça à se mettre debout, tombant inévitablement du canapé. Jurant, il se rua vers la chambre, claquant la porte en criant d'une façon chancelante, « Lokes ?! »

Thor sursauta et se retourna vers le lit, son marteau prêt dans la main. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Stark brièvement avant de retourner vers son frère hurlant. Tony se précipita pour rejoindre Thor. « Il hurle à nouveau dans son sommeil ? » Demanda-t-il nerveusement.

 _C'est pire que la dernière fois._

 _Il ne s'arrête pas._

Frôlant Thor, Tony s'agenouilla sur le lit pour se pencher vers l'oreille du dieu. Thor tendit son bras pour empêcher Tony de se rapprocher de son frère. Stark enleva la main du dieu de son épaule.

Tony posa une main sur la poitrine de Loki pour le calmer et murmura à son oreille, « Lokes, tout va bien. Tu n'es pas seul. Tu es juste en train de rêver. »

Le cri de Loki s'estompa dans un gémissement avant de reprendre à nouveau.

Tony grimaça au son, fermant les yeux.

 _Il est temps d'essayer quelque chose de différent._

Il se concentra, forçant ses pensées à rentrer dans le cerveau chaotique de Loki.

« _Loki, tu dois te réveiller. Lokes, c'est Tony._

 _Lokes, ton frère…euh. Thor est là._ »

La voix de Loki s'affaiblit devenant rauque à force de crier.

Tony essaya à nouveau,

« _Réveille-toi avant qu'on te foute à poil et qu'on te dessine des pénis sur le corps. BORDEL LOKI, REVEILLE-TOI PUTAIN !_ »

Tony sentit une pression sur la poitrine et tout d'un coup il se retrouva dans les airs. Il eut le temps de penser,

 _Euh._

 _Ça a marché._

Avant que son corps ne se fracasse contre le mur. Il entendit un grognement inhumain provenant lit et un autre plus doux en réponse. Tony gémit, inclinant sa tête pour voir Thor lutter pour maintenir Loki sur le lit. Il se leva chancelant et se faufila vers le lit, essayant de trouver les yeux de Loki. Il fronça les sourcils. Il y avait beaucoup trop de choses à gérer.

« Loki… »

Le dieu s'arrêta de lutter, envoyant presque Thor valdingué par son manque de résistance. Ses yeux se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à ceux de Stark depuis sous un bras de Thor. Les nuages de confusion et de peur avaient disparus de ses yeux. Loki réussi à chuchoter,

« Oh, c'était toi. »

Il eut un instant de silence avant que Loki ne laisse échapper un souffle de rire et roula des yeux.

« Bien sûr que c'était toi, » dit-il d'une voix rauque. « Personne d'autre ne me menacerait comme toi tu le fais. »

Tony jeta un coup d'œil au visage confus de Thor et sourit, se penchant pour l'aider à se relever. Ils se levèrent tous les deux et baissèrent les yeux vers Loki. Ses plaies avaient complètement guéries, laissant seulement des marques sombres sous ses yeux. Il avait toujours l'air malade une pellicule de sueur recouvrait sa peau. Son corps tremblait comme une feuille. Il remarqua qu'on le regardait et posa ses mains tremblantes sur ses genoux.

Soudainement le corps de Loki se secoua avec des toux rauques et sèches. Remontant ses mains, il se serra la gorge avec une expression de douleur sur son visage. Thor se pencha immédiatement pour le réconforter mais il fut repoussé. Les yeux de Loki se plissèrent de colère à la pitié sur leurs visages alors que quelques étincelles verdâtres dérivaient de sa main jusqu'à son cou. Rapidement, son visage se figea dans un masque d'indifférence, ne montrant plus de douleur ni de colère.

Il eut un léger soupir avant que Loki apparu debout devant eux, entièrement paré de nouveaux vêtements. Il avait renoncé à son armure habituelle et ses cuirs pour une sorte de tunique verte sombre. Tony remarqua qu'il avait gardé un peu de cuir pour son pantalon.

 _Son pantalon plutôt bien ajusté._

Loki sourit d'un air satisfait, regardant les yeux de Tony s'attarder sur le bas de son corps. Il avait trouvé la fascination du mortel pour son corps, et bien…

 _Fascinant._

Thor, ignorant de ce qui se passait entre les deux, obscurcit soudainement la vue de Tony en étreignant son frère.

Le visage de Loki passa rapidement de la surprise au dégoût, remarquant l'expression 'mignonnement' sarcastique de Stark par-dessus l'épaule de son frère.

Le dieu roula des yeux dramatiquement et pensa,

« _Autant la haine que je ressens envers lui, ses yeux de chiot sont bien pires que la plus cruelle des tortures_. »

Tony ricana à haute voix, recouvrant trop tard sa bouche. Thor se retourna et le regarda.

« Qu'est-ce qui semble amusant, fils de Stark ? » demanda-t-il. Il regarda Loki et Tony et fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce qu'il me ridiculisait dans mon dos ? »

Loki sourit, sa voix dégoulinante de sarcasme. « Tu sais bien que je ne te ferais _jamais_ ça, Thor. J'apprécie notre tendre moment de retrouvailles plus que tout dans ce voyage glacial que nous appelons la vie. »

Tony plissa les yeux; ses lèvres cachant l'ombre d'un sourire. Il envoya une pensée à Loki,

« _Laisse-le un peu tranquille. Il t'a cherché toute une année, et en plus tu étais supposé être mort._ »

Loki haussa un sourcil vers Tony, croisant les bras et cachant ses mains toujours tremblantes. Ils se fixèrent du regard un instant avant que Thor ne s'éclaircisse la gorge. « Pourquoi ne nous joignons-nous pas dans un petit-déjeuner ! Je suis certain que l'Homme de Fer a toujours de la nourriture chez lui, » dit-il.

Tony fixa le dieu du tonnerre avec un regard légèrement amusé. « Pourquoi penses-tu que j'en ai ? Je ne savais même pas ce que j'avais chez moi lorsque je vivais ici. »

Loki ricana, un faible son ronronnant. « Sans aucun doute une grande quantité d'alcool et rien d'autre. »

Tony croisa les bras et parut pensif un instant. « Tu sais, » dit-il. « Tu as raison. C'est _exactement_ ce que j'avais."

Thor était visiblement accablé. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, il réussit à marmonner, « l'Homme de Fer n'a même pas un Pop-tart ? On m'a dit que chaque humain avait des Pop-tarts dans leurs maisons. »

Quelque chose de pure et d'innocent mourait dans ses yeux. Son expression était celui d'un enfant à qui on lui avait révélé que le père Noël n'existait pas. Tony dû se retourner, mordant sa lèvre pour se retenir de rire.

 _Le dieu du tonnerre est dans ma chambre. Presque en larmes._

 _Pour des Pop-tarts._

Tony sentit son estomac se serrer et grogner à la mention de nourriture. Bien qu'il ne considérait pas les pop-tarts appropriés pour la consommation humaine, quelque chose d'autre pouvait faire l'affaire. Son esprit égaré l'idée de manger, il sortit à grands pas de la pièce sans se donner la peine de répondre à Thor. Les deux dieux se contemplèrent avant de le suivre dans les décombres de la salle de séjour puis dans la cuisine.

Tony passa sa tête dans le frigo et cria, « JARVIS ! Commande quelque chose pour nous. Commande une pizza, commande des hamburgers, commande un buffet. »

Loki se glissa délicatement sur un tabouret de bar et reposa son menton sur ses mains. Thor fit de même, le tabouret fit un léger craquement sous son poids. Tony lança au dieu un regard menaçant alors qu'il fermait le frigo.

Jarvis prit la parole, « J'ai passé commande pour une pizza, je crains d'utiliser votre compte personnel en Allemagne voyant que vos fonds habituels sont gelés en raison de votre mort présumée. Mes excuses, monsieur. »

Tony jeta un coup d'œil au plafond et fronça les sourcils. « Donc je n'ai pas fait d'affaires rentables alors que je n'étais _pas_ mort avec Gonzo ici ? »

Tandis que Tony continuait de ronchonner dans son frigo, Thor se pencha vers Loki et murmura, « Qui est 'Gonzo' ? Etait-ce quelqu'un qui vous accompagnait ? »

Loki était sur le point de lui répondre lorsque Jarvis les interrompis, « Vous en avez, monsieur, mais ils ne permettent aucun retrait sur vos principaux comptes. Les seuls comptes disponibles pour être utilisés sont votre épargne secrète personnelle et ceux couplés à votre entreprise. Les comptes associés à Stark Industries ont été utilisés pour des donations habituelles et des évènements financés. Vous constaterez que Mme Smith a pris bien soin de tout tandis que vous étiez parti ailleurs, monsieur. »

Les sourcils de Tony se froncèrent, son esprit rassembla une longue liste de noms. Il abandonna et questionna Jarvis, « Qui diable est Mme Smith et pourquoi a-t-elle quelque chose à voir avec mes comptes ? »

Il eut un long silence dans lequel Tony commençait à taper du pied.

« Mme Smith est Mademoiselle Potts, monsieur. » Répondit Jarvis. « Elle s'est mariée le mois dernier avec un certain Jonas Smith. »

oOoOoOoOo

Loki recula du comptoir lorsque Tony fracassa son poing dessus. Il était toujours beaucoup trop sensible après son récent trauma. Il s'efforça d'empêcher ses mains de trembler à nouveau. Thor baissa les yeux sur le comptoir, son visage était voilé de culpabilité et de tristesse. Enfin, Loki leva les yeux pour remarquer que Stark le regardait directement. Les yeux bruns de Tony étaient assombris par la colère. Il ravala le désir irrationnel de s'enfuir et garda un visage calme, une petite crispation aux coins des lèvres.

 _Le mortel me blâme._

 _Bien sûr, je suis à blâmer pour tout._

 _Ma faiblesse a entrainé sa planète dans une guerre, et mon combat insensé pour le sauver lui a seulement causé plus de chagrin._

 _Je suis toujours celui qui détruit la vie des autres._

Ses doigts serraient le bord du meuble, ses articulations blanchissaient de crispation. Loki attendit que Stark explose devant lui, pour hurler et s'en prendre à lui, pour le frapper pour ce que Loki lui a fait subir. Il attendit, regardant toujours ses yeux bruns assombris, pour la haine qui s'installait de manière permanente dans le cœur du mortel.

Stark détacha ses yeux du dieu et regarda la tête penchée de Thor.

Sa voix fut un faible sifflement. « _Thor_. »

Le puissant guerrier tressailli au ton de la voix de son ami. Refusant de regarder Tony, il continua de fixer le meuble comme un enfant terrifié.

Loki se pencha un peu en avant et toucha l'épaule de son frère dans un premier geste d'affection qu'il ne lui avait plus offert depuis des années. Il incrusta doucement une pensée dans la tête du Thunderer,

« _Thor, tu devrais le regarder dans les yeux. Il te pardonnera, mais seulement si tu lui parles honnêtement._ »

Les yeux de Thor s'écarquillèrent et il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à Loki. Il n'avait plus entendu la voix de son frère dans son esprit depuis qu'ils étaient petits, c'était quelque chose avait disparu à mesure qu'ils vieillissaient. Il avait pensé que le lien mental s'était brisé après de nombreuses tentatives ratées pour se connecter à son frère au fil des ans. Thor lutta pour renvoyer une pensée à son frère et vit qu'il ne pouvait pas. Loki donna un petit coup d'œil à Tony et fronça significativement les sourcils à Thor.

Thor tourna enfin sa tête et regarda solennellement le mortel. Sa voix faible et désolée.

« Tony, je crains que j'ai été trop subjugué par le retour de mon frère, j'ai oublié de te dire une chose importante, » dit-il. « Tu as mes plus profondes excuses pour ne pas te l'avoir dit. Honnêtement je n'ai su son engagement qu'une semaine avant la cérémonie de mariage. A ce moment-là, aucun des Avengers n'avaient été invités. Elle nous avait dit qu'elle pensait avoir tort de nous inviter…si tu n'étais pas là. »

La tête de Thor s'abaissa à nouveau, ses yeux remplis de larmes. Il reprit la parole plus doucement, « Nous avions vraiment cru que tu étais mort, fils de Stark. »

Tony explosa,

« STOP avec le 'fils de Stark' ! J'ai mon propre nom ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me rappelle que j'ai été une fois le fils de ce misérable _**STARK**_! »

Thor recula mais acquiesça silencieusement. Un silence douloureux remplie la pièce alors que chacun restait dans leurs propres pensées.

Un long moment passa avant que Loki ne prit doucement la parole. « Tony ? »

Tony leva vivement la tête, regardant fixement le dieu aux cheveux sombres avec sa bouche ouverte. Il n'avait jamais entendu Loki utilisé son prénom, ça avait toujours été 'Stark' ou 'Iron Man'.

 _Ou 'Mortel'._

Sa colère disparue rapidement, remplacée par un besoin bizarre d'entendre la voix de Loki dire à nouveau son prénom. Il ferma la bouche et l'ouvrit à nouveau.

 _Je peux pas lui demander de le répéter._

 _Ce serait carrément bizarre._

Tony ferma la bouche une fois de plus d'un claquement et déglutit nerveusement. Loki continuait de le regarder, attendant une réponse.

Le dieu essaya à nouveau. « Tony, peut-être que tu devrais faire savoir à tout le monde que tu n'es pas mort ? »

Tony eut un petit sourire sur ses lèvres regardant toujours Loki, sourd à tous les autres mots hormis son prénom formé par les lèvres de Loki.

 _Il l'A DIT à nouveau_.

Les sourcils de Loki se haussèrent confus à la réaction de Stark et interrompis les pensées de Tony par les siennes.

« _Anthony, alors ? Je ne voudrais pas te déranger en te faisais rappeler quelqu'un que tu détestes. Je n'aime pas utiliser 'Tony' alors que cela va à l'encontre de ce que l'on m'a enseigné comme politesse. Donc, je préfèrerais avoir une excuse de moins pour que tu me haïsses._ »

Le cerveau de Tony rattrapa rapidement le retard et il éclata de rire, faisant sursauter Thor de son tabouret et faisant bondir Loki. Après quelques instants à reprendre son souffle, il parvint à répondre. « Je ne te déteste pas, Lokes, » dit-il. « Et je préfèrerais Tony, mais tu peux choisir. »

Loki serrait de nouveau le meuble, baissant le regard vers ses poings et pensant.

 _Menteur._

Il marmonna à haute voix, « Anthony suffira, alors. »

« Monsieur. » Dit Jarvis, « la pizza est arrivée et je suggérerais que Thor aille ouvrir la porte étant considéré légalement comme vivant. »

Thor acquiesça et sortit à toute vitesse pour prendre la pizza d'un livreur vraiment confus. Il revint pour voir Loki et Tony se regarder l'un à l'autre étrangement. Il observa le visage de Tony traverser une vague d'expressions faciales. Thor se retourna et regardait pensivement son frère, remarquant un sourcil levé par-ci et un petit sourire satisfait par-là.

Thor revint s'asseoir sur son tabouret avant de poser la boite de la pizza et les distraire dans leur échange silencieux. Après une brève recherche d'assiettes, la cuisine se remplie de sons de mastication.

Lorsque Thor finit sa troisième part il se tourna vers Loki et demanda, « Mon frère, partages-tu avec St- Tony une liaison mentale ? »


	7. Lorsqu'il est bienveillant, il est très

**Note pour la compréhension de l'histoire :** _les phrases en italiques à part_ sont les pensées des personnages et ne sont pas entendues par les autres (même si ça arrive de temps en temps)

 _« Les phrases en italiques »_ dans une conversation peuvent être entendues par télékinésie.

* * *

Chapitre 7

(Lorsqu'il est bienveillant, il est très agréable)

Loki s'étouffa, envoyant avec peu d'élégance des morceaux de pizza sur le comptoir. Tony s'étrangla presque avec un filet de fromage fondu et toussa un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Thor avait un visage triomphant devant leurs réactions suite à sa question, clairement satisfait de leurs postillons.

Tony lança un regard furieux au blond avant de répondre en toute franchise, « ouais, si c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle, alors ouais. »

Tony jeta un coup d'œil à Loki et son cœur s'arrêta. Les joues pâles du dieu s'échauffaient d'un rouge bien vif, son regard se détournant d'eux.

 _Ça c'est de loin la chose la plus mignonne que j'ai jamais vue._

 _Je n'ai même pas honte de penser ça._

Thor eut un petit rire affectueux et tapota l'épaule de son frère. Il y avait manifestement autre chose dans cette « liaison mentale » que ce que Loki lui avait raconté. Les sourcils de Tony se froncèrent, essayant de se souvenir si l'un des dieux avait mentionné quelque chose d'autre là-dessus.

Thor avait fini de rire, souriant chaleureusement à son petit frère.

« Oh Loki, mon cher frère, » dit-il tendrement. « Je sais que tu es probablement mécontent par ce que cela signifie. N'ai crainte ! Car j'ai trouvé l'amour auprès d'une mort- »

Thor se fit couper la parole par un habile coup de pied à la tête par une des jambes de Loki. Thor tomba par terre, sa bouche ouverte de stupeur. Il dévisagea son frère un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

Loki grogna et jeta un regard noir à Tony, le défiant de rire. Ses joues étaient toujours aussi rouges mais ses yeux brillaient d'un dangereux vert. Tony leva ses mains en signe de réédition, répondant, « hé, laisse-moi en dehors de ça. J'en sais foutrement rien de ce qu'il se passe. C'est clairement un truc de dieu. »

Thor prit la parole entre deux hoquets de rire, « Tony ! Pouvoir parler aussi facilement dans une liaison mentale est une incroyable signification. A Asgard, cela est considéré comme le signe d'un véritable amour, c'est ton destin! »

Thor leur fit un grand sourire tandis que les yeux de Loki se plissèrent en deux fentes remplies de haine. De sa voix glaciale, Loki répondit, « Tout cela est très bien et très beau pour un _vrai_ Asgardien. Or nous savons tous que je n'en suis pas un, donc cette croyance ridicule ne s'applique pas pour moi. Les monstres ne sont pas aimés, et ont encore moins un destin. »

Tony eut l'impression de recevoir un coup à la poitrine face aux paroles du dieu. Ses mains volèrent jusqu'à son réacteur sur sa poitrine, tentant de chercher une réponse à cette soudaine douleur. L'attention de Loki se porta sur Stark par le mouvement soudain. Le mortel était pâle, son visage reflétait de la souffrance et de la confusion.

Inquiet, Loki tendit sa main et toucha délicatement son bras. « Anthony, es-tu blessé ? »

Tony lui jeta un coup d'œil, ses yeux parcourant le regard verdâtre en face de lui. La haine et le dégout avaient disparues, remplacées par de l'inquiétude. Tony sentit la douleur se calmer, ses mains recouvrant toujours la lueur de sa poitrine.

Rassemblant un peu de courage, il desserra sa mâchoire et répondit, « Lokes, tu n'es pas un monstre. Dire que tu es un monstre parce que tu es d'une race différente c'est comme dire qu'une _pomme_ l'est aussi car elle n'est pas une banane. Si tu dis ça, alors nous sommes tous des monstres. »

Tony se rendit compte qu'il marmonnait, il essaya de garder un ton plus clair. « Je veux dire, bordel, _j'ai_ probablement tué plus de personne dans ma courte et minuscule vie que toi en une décennie. Si quelqu'un ici est un monstre, une erreur de la nature, alors cette personne c'est moi. »

Il sourit amèrement et tapa la pièce de métal sur sa poitrine pour illustrer son propos.

Les yeux de Loki s'écarquillèrent, ses sourcils se haussant, confus. Il se sentait malade d'entendre le mortel parler de lui comme ça. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne comprends pas, Anthony. J'ai grandis avec des histoires de monstres. On m'a appris à craindre l'être que je suis. Je me retrouve comme le monstre qui m'effrayait étant petit… » Il balbutia.

« Depuis quand tu fais ce qu'on te dit Loki ? » Demanda Tony. « Ne pas croire ce que quelqu'un te dit. N'est-ce pas là la base de ton existence ? D'être têtu, d'être fourbe comme un chat… »

Loki lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Tony l'ignora, continuant « …mais d'être gracieux, et être l'unique Dieu des Mensonges ? »

Loki sentit quelque chose se briser et s'effondrer en lui. C'était comme si son entière existence s'était révélée être un mensonge.

 _N'ai-je jamais fait ce que je voulais…_

 _Ou ai-je toujours suivi l'ombre les autres ?_

Il se souvenait de toujours croire les histoires que Thor lui racontait, jusqu'au jour où il l'avait entendu discuter avec ses amis de ' _l'adorable_ ' naïveté de Loki. C'était devenu un jeu pour Thor et ses amis après cela. Tromper le Dieu des Mensonges parce qu'il était juste un enfant crédule.

Le visage de Loki s'assombrit aux souvenirs de ces humiliations.

 _Je jouais le jeu, non. Je feignais les croire malgré leur jeu._

 _Je faisais ce qu'ils voulaient me faire faire dès le départ._

 _Ai-je déjà été autorisé…non…_

 _Ai-je simplement fais ce que j'ai toujours voulu ?_

Les douloureuses trahisons étaient profondément terrées en lui, pourrissants tranquillement comme la chair d'un fruit. Il ne savait pas quoi des tromperies ou des trahisons le torturaient le plus : la douleur qu'il s'auto-infligeait, ses propres mensonges… ou ceux qui tournaient autour de lui.

Son visage s'adoucit et il se retourna, sortant de la cuisine et se dirigeant vers la salle principale laissant les deux autres hommes l'observer confus. Ses pensées le rattrapèrent alors qu'il retroussait les manches de sa tunique.

 _Anthony avait dit qu'il, Loki, n'était pas un monstre._

 _Son argument avait en effet un point valable, nous sommes tous des monstres._

 _Bien que ce ne soit pas juste ma peau bleue qui fait de moi une monstruosité._

Entrant dans la salle de séjour, il jeta un coup d'œil aux morceaux de plâtre et de béton. Il agita un doigt ici et là, renvoyant les morceaux du plafond à leur place.

Ses pensées l'étouffaient.

 _Le mortel a dit qu'il était un_ _ **monstre**_ _, car il avait tué plus de personne qu'un dieu._

Loki fronça les sourcils, sentant de nouveau un pincement dans sa poitrine. L'expression sur le visage de Tony hantait le dieu alors qu'il finissait de réparer le plafond.

 _Anthony n'est pas un monstre._

 _Il a pris les erreurs qu'il a faites, et les a transformées en quelque chose d'héroïque._

 _Le métal dans sa poitrine n'est pas un signe de faiblesse. C'est la détermination de vivre, dans les mains d'un génie._

Loki se mordit la lèvre et rapidement il tourna la tête vers la cuisine. Tony et Thor étaient toujours là où il les avait quittés. Tous les deux levèrent les yeux vers lui alors qu'il revenait, se rapprochant directement de Stark. Il fronça les sourcils, ne voulant pas que Thor entende ce qu'il avait besoin de dire. Il opta pour la vie privée et parla au mortel via ses pensées,

« _Tu n'es d'aucune façon une erreur de la nature ou un monstre, Anthony. Tu as pris tes erreurs et tu les as transformés en quelque chose de bien. C'est quelque chose que tu as toujours eu en toi et…_ »

Il s'arrêta et tendit le bras, touchant délicatement le réacteur.

 _« Ce n'est pas la haine, la chose qui fait de toi un véritable monstre. C'est la vie, Anthony. C'est toi, fort, déterminé, et inarrêtable. »_

Loki eut un petit rire et observa ses yeux bruns. Parlant à vive voix, il dit, « Tu ne cesseras jamais de babiller, ça c'est certain. »

Le regard de Tony se remplit de surprise tandis que le dieu lui parlait. Il n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un parler de lui ou de ses inventions de cette façon auparavant, et encore moins par un dieu. Il ne savait pas comment réagir de la main qui touchait le réacteur sur sa poitrine.

 _Le bon Tony Stark, toujours doué pour accepter les compliments, est à court de mots._

Ses pensées rattrapèrent ce que Loki avait dit à vive voix. Il fit une grimace et se pencha vers Loki, rapprochant sa bouche à quelques centimètres de l'oreille du dieu.

Souriant d'un air satisfait, il murmura, « Oh, je suis sûr que je peux trouver des mots que tu trouverais…agréables. »

Loki souffla de rire, sa respiration chatouillant le cou de Stark avant de reculer. Tony vit un regard de pur désir passer dans les yeux du dieu avant que de l'amusement ne prit place.

Tony s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils, rassemblant ses pensées. Sa voix tremblant un peu, il dit, « En temps normal je suis pas pour des longs discours sincères. Je fais pas ce truc _sentimental_ très souvent. »

Il grimaça et posa son regard sur le comptoir. Il reprit la parole, calmement, et en masquant son ton désinvolte habituel.

« Sais-tu ce qui attire les autres à toi ? Ce n'est pas la fausse confiance que tu montres. Ce n'est pas seulement les charmants yeux verts qui se remplissent d'émotions derrière un masque impassible. Ce sont la vérité et la confiance honnête, sincère, qui les conduisent à toi. L'honnêteté qui se cache derrière chaque mot amer et les émotions à l'état pur qui jouent derrière ton sourire. Les gens cherchent à te comprendre sur un niveau que _tu_ feins ignorer. Tu n'es pas une banale relique, tu es un trésor qui demande à être exploré. »

Tony prit une profonde inspiration et vit Thor le fixer ouvertement du regard, les larmes aux yeux. Stark sentit une rougeur ramper le long de son cou et sur son visage.

 _Ok, ça va beaucoup trop loin._

 _J'ai besoin de plus d'alcool avant de tourner poète._

 _Je refuse de regarder Loki._

 _Qu'ai-je dis à propos de ses yeux ?_

Il entendit un léger son étouffé et Tony céda à la curiosité, tournant son visage vers le dieu.

Loki semblait gêné et confus, ses joues habituellement pâles abordaient de nouveau une superbe couleur rougeâtre. Le dieu avait clairement arrêté de respirer, ou de bouger, ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il était en train de fixer le front de Tony comme si toutes les réponses de l'univers pouvaient y paraître.

Tony se balança d'un pied à l'autre, le mouvement sortit Loki de sa transe. Tony observa les yeux verts se remplirent d'une émotion qu'il avait toujours vu dans les yeux de Pepper auparavant. Sa main se leva pour aller toucher la joue du dieu avant même de savoir ce qu'il était en train de faire. Une lueur apeurée vacilla dans les yeux verts et Loki se détourna, rougissant encore plus.

Avec un léger son métallique, le dieu disparu subitement, laissant la main de Tony brasser de l'air.

oOoOoOoOo

Ni Thor ni Tony ne paniquèrent à la disparition de Loki. Tony débarrassa, gêné, murmurant quelque chose à propos d'une vérification pour Gonzo.

Thor resta à sa place, regardant les restes du déjeuner qu'ils venaient de partager et se demandant (encore une fois) qui était Gonzo. Il renifla, se pinçant l'arête du nez pour empêcher les larmes de couler librement.

Toutes ses craintes d'un lien temporaire avaient disparues en un instant. Son choc initial disparu lorsque Tony avait dit en toute franchise à son frère qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Personne ne pouvait fuir sans aucunes blessures profondes.

Ce qui fut le plus grand choc était le _retour_ de son frère et discutant avec Stark.

Il regrettait tellement de ne pas pouvoir entendre ce qu'ils avaient à dire, mais le regard sur le visage de Stark en disait assez. Loki avait pris soin du mortel, plus sincèrement et attentivement que Thor avait pensé possible. Thor soupira et laissa sa tête posée sur le comptoir, se remémorant des paroles de Tony avant que son frère ne disparaisse.

 _Une honnêteté sincère._

Le sourire de Thor était amer, se remémorant combien il avait abusé de la confiance de son petit frère encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne vit plus aucune confiance dans ses yeux.

Soudainement Thor ressentit un important besoin d'être près de Jane. Il savait qu'il ne méritait pas tout de suite du réconfort, considérant ce que son frère avait traversé. Ses pensées continuaient de le tourmenter avant que Jarvis ne les interrompit.

« M. Odinson, le directeur Fury est à la porte. »

Thor leva si vite la tête que son cou craqua. Il courut jusqu'à la cuisine pour retrouver Stark.

oOoOoOoOo

Tony avait renoncé à chercher Loki 2,4 secondes après être parti de la cuisine. Il se dirigea nonchalamment dans sa chambre et commença à enlever ses vêtements sales.

La voix de Jarvis surpris légèrement Tony. « Monsieur, Loki est caché dans la salle d'entraînement à l'étage inférieure, » dit Jarvis. « J'ai pensé que vous devriez en être informé. »

Tony acquiesça simplement, se défaisant de son jean déchiré. Il se demandait vaguement s'il devait brûler ses vêtements brûler et chasser la crainte et la crasse.

Alors qu'il commençait à aller vers la salle de bain Jarvis reprit de nouveau la parole, semblant désolé.

« Je crains que le Directeur Fury ne soit à la porte, Monsieur. »

Tony grogna et regarda longuement sa douche avant de se détourner de la salle de bain et de trouver des vêtements.

Il venait juste d'enfiler un jean propre lorsque Thor fit irruption, parlant de sa voix forte habituelle. « **TONY**! Le Directeur Fury vient d'arriver et nous ne savons pas où Loki a disparu. »

Tony fixa du regard le dieu, ses pensées s'assemblant par ordre d'importance.

 _Je suis à moitié à poil, mais je crois qu'il s'en fiche._

 _Loki est caché et ne veut probablement pas être retrouvé._

 _De plus, je pense pas pouvoir lui faire face tout de suite._

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il va pas avec moi ? Pepper s'est mariée et je suis en train de flirter avec des mecs ?_

 _Ah ouais._

 _Fury._

Tony roula des yeux et pris un T-shirt gris. « Thor, je vais aller chercher le Muppet qui boude. Je sais où il se trouve. Tu vas laisser Fury entrer et essayer de… » Sa voix fut étouffée par le T-shirt, mais il continua, « … l'apprivoiser du mieux que tu le peux. Ok ? »

Loki était assis dans le coin sombre d'une grande salle de simulation de combat. Ce n'était pas exactement le meilleur endroit pour se cacher, considérant son dégoût pour l'obscurité, les endroits calmes lui semblaient être devenus immenses depuis son voyage dans le vide.

Il poussa un long soupir et posa son menton sur ses genoux, regardant fixement la pièce terne. Il eut honte de sa réaction face aux paroles de Stark. Cela l'avait vraiment profondément choqué, choqué que non seulement sa vie était un énorme mensonge, mais qu'un simple mortel avait pu voir à travers son masque.

 _Apparemment il y en a d'autres qui sont « attirés par moi », car ils peuvent voir mes émotions ?_

 _Quelle galère._

Loki ricana dans l'obscurité, provoquant des petites étincelles verdâtres dans l'air, frustré. Il se sentait sale à l'idée que d'autres voyaient à travers sa coquille extérieure. Son ricanement se transforma en un froncement de sourcil, pensif.

 _Pourquoi seulement les autres ?_

Il savait déjà que Thor pouvait en voir une partie, parce qu'il l'avait laissé faire. Il était étonné de voir à quel point il avait été honnête avec Thor, étant donné combien de fois son 'frère' l'avait blessé avec ses propres mensonges.

 _Pourquoi Anthony fut autorisé à le voir nu et à l'état brut?_

Il laissa échapper un râle de colère et plia ses doigts. Sa magie arracha le métal des murs, créant de parfaites petites boules métalliques. Il les lança sur le mur, laissant de profonds trous tout le long du béton.

Une voix soudaine brisa le silence, disant, « N'abîme pas ma maison. Tu agis exactement comme ton frère. »

Loki se tourna calmement vers la voix provenant de l'autre bout de la pièce. Il pouvait voir la lueur bleue du cœur métallique de Stark éclairer légèrement son visage.

Il ressentit un instant de pur bonheur avant de se moquer, « Je ne suis d'aucune façon comme ce _balourd_. De plus, » il eut un sourire narquois - et avec un geste de son poignet, le mur était de nouveau intact. « Je peux le réparer de nouveau. »

Loki entendit un léger rire alors que l'orbe rayonnant se rapprochait de lui. La lueur bleue éclairait le corps du dieu et donnait l'illusion que sa magie avait disparue, montrant sa forme originelle. Il baissa les yeux vers ses bras, fronçant les sourcils et les exposants à la lumière terne.

Tony s'assit à côté du dieu, regardant les yeux de Loki changer de couleur à la lumière bleue. Ils étaient maintenant d'un gris océan, telle une mer houleuse. Il sourit en réalisant qu'il pensait beaucoup trop souvent aux yeux du dieu.

Loki se tourna vers l'homme assis à côté de lui, observant la lumière se refléter dans ses yeux scintillants. Il ressentit le même embarras avant que ses joues ne rougissent.

Il mit de nouveau son menton contre ses genoux et dit calmement, « Je ne souhaite pas avoir de la compagnie pour l'instant, Stark. »

Loki tressailli alors que Tony tendit sa main et donna un petit coup au nez du dieu. Il gronda et se retourna pour regarder fixement le mortel, levant sa main pour recouvrir son nez.

Tony se moqua un poil déçu.

« Pourquoi ne plus m'appeler 'Anthony' ? Tu me détestes suffisamment pour m'appeler à nouveau 'Stark' ? »

Il l'avait dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais en un instant le dieu se pencha vers lui, son ton pressant.

« Je ne te _déteste_ pas ! Je… C'est simplement une habitude. J'ai été élevé pour parler à quelqu'un en utilisant son nom de famille. »

Tony fit de son mieux pour observer les yeux du dieu et non ses lèvres. Il sentit son regard errer vers le bas du visage qui était proche du sien. Il avala nerveusement sa salive.

 _Bon, cette tension sexuelle devient ridicule._

Il se racla la gorge. « Ecoute, » dit-il. « Je sais que tu veux rester bouder dans ta Batcave, mais Fury est de nouveau là pour nous. »

Il sourit légèrement, commençant à se relever. Loki fit de même mais frappa son nez contre la joue de Stark. Tous deux jurèrent avant de s'arrêter, se regardant dans la lumière terne.

Ils soupirent épuisés avant de renifler tous les deux. Ils pensèrent à l'unisson,

« _C'est ridicule._ »

Tony sourit face au dieu et, à sa grande surprise, Loki lui sourit en retour. Son sourire était si large qu'il donnait l'impression de déchirer son visage. C'était si agréable à voir sans le venin qui l'accompagnait habituellement. Tony se surpris à se pencher davantage vers le dieu, leurs nez se frôlant. Il s'arrêta un instant, patientant avant de rencontrer à nouveau le regard de Loki.

La voix de Jarvis les interrompit avec un ton de désapprobation. « Monsieur, Thor est à court d'idées pour divertir le Directeur Fury. J'ai bien peur que votre présence soit sollicitée. »

Tony ne bougea pas, ses yeux toujours sur Loki, avant de laisser échapper un souffle de rire. « Il essaye de… le _divertir_ ? »

Loki vit le regard affamé quitter les yeux de Stark pour être remplacer par de l'amusement. Il sentit son sourire faner un peu à la perspective de devoir à nouveau discuter avec le Directeur. Soudainement Tony lui tendit le bras et inclina la tête.

« Vas-tu faire honneur à notre généreuse organisation de ta présence ? »

Loki renifla et le poussa, il fit exprès de marcher à grands pas à une vitesse que l'homme ne pouvait pas adoptée.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle, la première chose qu'ils remarquèrent fut l'absence des agents du SHIELD. La seconde chose qu'ils remarquèrent fut que Steve et Bruce étaient assis sur le canapé près de Fury.

Automatiquement Tony s'était mis devant Loki, capturant le regard des Avengers d'un œil scrutateur.

Fury roula des yeux. « Ils ont débriefés, Stark, » dit-il. « Vous pouvez arrêter d'agir comme un petit-ami surprotecteur. Asseyez-vous, nous devons discuter. »

Tony et Loki se partagèrent un ricanement à faire fondre la chair des os. Loki s'assit sur le seul fauteuil, conscient que toute l'équipe était présente, comme Natasha et Clint cachés dans un coin. Il s'épargna un coup d'œil à son frère, réfléchissant un moment quelle sorte de divertissement il avait tenté. Se référant à l'expression de son visage, Fury lui avait passé un savon.

Ses yeux dérivèrent vers les deux espions, leur faisant un signe de la tête en guise de salutation. Etonnamment, ils hochèrent la tête en retour avant de fixer Tony du regard qui était assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Loki. Loki sentait la chaleur émanée du corps de Tony qui, curieusement, le détendait considérablement.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur le docteur, qui semblait avoir un teint verdâtre aux coins de son visage. Loki pouvait sentir sa peur, que cela vienne de lui-même ou de Loki, il ne le savait pas. Il offrit un léger sourire à l'homme dans l'espoir de ne pas paraît comme une véritable menace.

Les yeux de Banner se détournèrent de lui pour aller vers Stark, d'un regard de soulagement et de joie intense de revoir à nouveau son ancien ami.

Loki supposa que de tous, les deux scientifiques étaient les plus proches. Il s'arrêta un moment pour se concentrer sur le Captain, sentant la haine rayonner de lui à travers la pièce. Il ne se donna pas la peine de lui faire ses salutations, mais cela sembla faire empirer l'état de l'homme. Enfin, il posa son regard sur le Directeur Fury, qui portait sa tenue de cuir habituelle accompagné d'un regard aigre.

Le Directeur observait le dieu. « Je voudrais que vous rejoignez les rangs du SHIELD et que vous coopérez avec nous, » dit-il droit au but.

Simultanément Tony et Thor ouvrèrent la bouche pour protester mais Loki leur gratifia d'un « Fermez-là » à chacun. Il sourit doucement et posa sa tête sur sa main. Sa voix sonnait comme ennuyée, il répondit, « En quoi, _exactement_ , est-ce nécessaire ? Je pensais que l'on s'était tout dit. Je vous ai même donné un petit présent... n'est-ce pas là suffisant pour apaiser votre soif de pouvoir, M. Fury? »

Les yeux du Directeur se plissèrent avant de sourire d'un air satisfait. « C'est ça, Loki, » répondit-il. « Nous ne savons pas combien _d'autres_ armes puissantes vous cachez sur votre personne. Nous ne voudrions pas non plus que vous vous baladez sur Terre avec votre magie. » Son sourire s'élargit. « Nous avons deux options ici, les enfants. De une, Loki vient au SHIELD et devra y rester de manière permanente. L'option deux sera que Loki vienne et nous laisse tester notre nouvelle machine sur lui. Vous savez, celle qui aspire la magie. »

Le silence d'après fut palpable. Tony avait l'impression d'en devenir malade. Aucune option n'était ce qu'ils avaient conclu hier soir. Combien de coffres Fury pensait que Loki pouvait avoir dans sa poche arrière? Loki lui envoya une petite pensée.

 _« Anthony, ne dit rien pour l'instant. »_

Tony jeta un regard au dieu assis près de lui, et acquiesça.

Le Directeur Fury les observait attentivement, notant pour la seconde fois l'étrangeté de leur comportement. Ils avaient déjà eu un comportement similaire auparavant, lorsqu'ils avaient fait irruption ensembles la première fois, il se remémora. Ces sourires discrets, ces demi-conversations, comme s'ils communiquaient entre eux silencieusement. Il fronça les sourcils et continuait de les regarder, patientant pour une réponse.

Au final Loki prit la parole, sa voix grave et venimeuse, glissant lentement ses premiers mots hors de sa bouche. « Directeur...Fury. Qu'avez-vous ressentit lorsque vous aviez perdu votre œil ? »

Loki sourit et inclina sa tête de l'autre côté.

Fury s'était visiblement raidit. Assis aussi droit que possible il gronda, « Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est votre putain d'affaire, Loki. »

« C'EST ma _putain_ d'affaire car votre intention d'enlever ma magie me fera mille fois plus souffrir que votre blessure. Il me rendra mille fois plus _aveugle_ que vous l'êtes maintenant. »

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce avaient tressailli au langage de Loki, ne regardant autre chose que le dieu. Ils savaient qu'il avait été contrôlé, comme Clint, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre ils avaient tous du mal à imaginer Loki connaitre la souffrance. Tony, d'un autre côté, était livide. Il mordait si fort l'intérieure de sa lèvre qu'elle finit par saigner.

 _Ce sont des putains de CONNERIES._

 _Fury sait parfaitement que nous pouvons nous occuper de Loki. Nous l'avons déjà fait._

 _Loki lui a DONNE un objet aussi puissant que fascinant comme promis,_

 _Et maintenant il est ici, pour lui dire que ce n'est pas suffisant._

Tony se leva abruptement, surprenant tout le monde. Loki leva les yeux vers lui de surprise et vis sa colère s'évaporer.

Il sauta sur ses pieds et mit sa main sur l'épaule du petit homme. Tony regarda le dieu avant de se détourner et de sortir de la pièce. Loki semblait confus un instant avant qu'une lueur de compréhension éclaira son visage.

Il se tourna vers le groupe et soupira. « Ecoutez, vous ne me ferez pas confiance, peut n'importe ce que je dirais, » dit Loki. « Je voudrais avoir l'opportunité de vous montrer par des gestes, que par des mots, que je suis capable d'aider les autres. _Oui_ , j'aurai toujours l'air narquois, et cela ne changera pas. Mais aucun d'entre vous ne me connait réellement, mon véritable moi. Le Loki que vous avez rencontré à New York n'est pas du tout ma véritable nature, c'était _humiliant_. Je sais que j'ai levé ma colère sur des humains auparavant, dans mon attaque contre Thor… »

Loki fronça les sourcils, agitant ses bras de frustration. « Mon excuse ne sera jamais suffisante. Comme dirait Stark, je 'piquais une crise'. »

Cela fit rire Clint et Bruce, tandis que Natasha souriait simplement. Loki soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il se rappela soudainement qu'il n'avait jamais vérifié l'état de ses cheveux après l'incendie. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un instant, distrait par ses propres pensées. Chaque personne présente dans la salle le regardait, confuse par son soudain regard craintif. Secouant légèrement sa tête, il les regarda en retour, réalisant qu'il s'était arrêté en plein milieu de son discours.

 _Bon, ça ne donnera pas une bonne impression sur ma santé mentale._

Il semblait avoir déjà donné une sorte d'impression, alors que Bruce fronçait les sourcils et se penchait en avant pour prendre la parole. « Loki, je suis le mieux pour le savoir ce que cela fait de ressentir deux…personnes partageant le même corps. » Il grimaça et continua, « J'ai envie de vous croire, surtout que vous aviez été seul avec Tony sur une planète pendant quelques jours, et que vous ne l'aviez pas tué. » Il sourit à Loki et haussa les épaules. « _Je_ l'aurai probablement fait. »

Clint renifla et acquiesça, disant, « Je l'aurais _définitivement_ fait, surtout à cause de cette connerie à Budapest. »

Loki se retrouva à regarder Rogers, un petit sentiment d'espoir à l'idée que l'équipe puisse convaincre Fury de le laisser sous leur surveillance. L'homme était beaucoup plus difficile à lire qu'auparavant, son visage était renfermé.

Lorsqu'il vit Loki le regarder avec espoir, le Captain laissa un soupir lui échapper.

« Ecoutez » dit-il. « Je sais que vous aviez été contrôlé, mais il m'est difficile de vous regarder sans voir le fou furieux qui a envoyé une armée entière sur la ville de New York. » Les sourcils de Loki se froncèrent de plus belle avant que Rogers ne lève les yeux, souriant faiblement.

« Vous avez Clint et l'agent Romanoff qui vous croient suffisamment pour vous laisser avec votre frère et Tony. Avec ça, j'ai comme l'impression de ne pas devoir aller à leur encontre. »

Tout en parlant il regarda directement Fury. « Directeur Fury, considérant le fait qu'il nous ait mis en confiance et de son 'offre de paix', j'estime que nous pouvons lui permettre de rester sous surveillance. Le domicile de Stark est un des meilleurs systèmes de sécurité au monde, de plus avoir un Avengers ou deux dans les parages devrait être suffisant pour garder un œil sur lui. »

Le visage de Fury rougissait de colère. Il balaya de son œil la pièce et s'arrêta sur Thor. « Quoi, vous n'allez pas _voter_? Je croyais que vous allez être l'un des premiers à bondir sur 'sauvons le derrière de Loki. »

Thor haussa les épaules et sourit. « Je croyais que vous connaissiez déjà mes sentiments sur ce sujet. Je ne ressentais pas le besoin d'apporter mon opinion. »

Fury grommela et balaya de nouveau la pièce de son regard.

 _Ça devient un endroit assez hostile, pensa Fury._

Il eut un faible bruit puis Tony rentra de nouveau dans la salle, portant un seul gant métallique à son bras droit. Tous les yeux étaient portés sur lui alors qu'il se rapprochait et se rasseyait sur l'accoudoir de Loki, croisant ses bras. Il eut un moment de silence à lequel il n'avait pas du tout ouvert la bouche depuis son arrivée.

La menace était suffisamment claire même sans le moindre mot.

Le Directeur sentit son sang lui monter à la tête,

 _Ce petit con est en train de me menacer ?_

Fury se leva brusquement et grogna sur Loki,

« A partir de _maintenant_ , vous resterez ici sous surveillance. Je veux des personnes qui se relayent constamment. Thor, je voudrais que vous retourniez à Asgard et informez-leur entièrement de cette histoire. Je ne veux désormais plus aucunes putains de surprises. »

Il fit une nouvelle fois le tour de la pièce avant de partir, son long manteau noir volant derrière lui.

Des soupirs collectifs remplirent la salle, se fixant chacun du regard et se mettant à rire nerveusement.

Natasha s'étira et se dirigea vers la porte pour suivre Fury. En sortant, elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, disant, « Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vais dire mais, ravie de vous rencontrer officiellement… Loki Odinson. »

Après cela, elle et Clint partirent, l'archer fit signe à Tony. Le docteur Banner se leva soudainement et se précipita à travers la pièce. Tony laissa échapper un rire joyeux et étreignit étroitement l'homme, tapotant son dos.

Thor les rejoignit également depuis l'arrière du canapé et sourit chaleureusement à son frère.

« Vois-tu, mon frère, » dit-il heureux. « Mes amis surveilleront tes arrières. »

Loki laissa échapper un petit rire. « Plutôt à contrecœur, pour l'instant… » Il se retourna et vit Bruce et le Captain. « Vous avez mes remerciement pour cela. »

Une étrange expression passa sur le visage de Roger avant qu'il ne se lève et hocha la tête.

« J'ai besoin de mieux vous connaître. Je devrais vous faire remonter dans mon estime, » dit le soldat.

Tony sourit et pencha la tête. « Ça sonne comme si tu lui demandais un rendez-vous, Stars and Stripes, » dit-il.

Loki tourna ses talons vers lui et lui hurla mentalement,

 _« ANTHONY ! »_

Tony tressailli à la vue de tous avant de partir dans un fou rire. Rogers les regardait tous les deux et leur sourit d'un air las. « Heureux de revoir votre grande gueule, Stark. A bientôt. »

Il hocha la tête à Thor et Bruce avant de prendre congé. Bruce partit quelques instants plus tard, laissant les trois hommes seuls dans la pièce. Tony baissa la tête vers son gant et fronça les sourcils.

 _J'ai toujours envie d'exploser quelque chose, merde. Peut-être que je peux rappeler Fury._

Thor observait Tony tandis qu'il relevait légèrement son gant avant de le laisser tranquille. Il allait lui demander quelque chose lorsque soudainement Tony leva sa main et tira à travers la fenêtre, brisant immédiatement un grand carreau de verre.

Les deux dieux tressaillirent avant que Loki ne se rua vers Stark pour voir s'il n'avait pas été touché par les morceaux de verre, criant, « Par Í helvíti Óðins Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?! Anthony, tu saignes… »

Il posa précautionneusement sa main sur le bras du mortel, envoyant de petites étincelles verdâtres tout le long de la peau de Tony.

Tony fronça les sourcils et semblait vaguement désolé. « Pardon. Ça ne cessait pas de me démanger lorsqu'il parlait. Tu sais ce dont j'ai besoin ? D'un verre. »

Il se sépara des deux dieux et jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre.

« Jarvis, fais-moi savoir si quelque chose de plus gros qu'un bogue passe par la fenêtre. »

Cependant, avant que Jarvis ne puisse répondre, Loki fit un mouvement de son poignet et les morceaux de verre disparurent du plancher pour revenir se réparer sur le cadre de la fenêtre.

Tony siffla impressionné et regarda Loki.

« Attends, tu as aussi réparé mon toit, non ? T'es un véritable homme à tout faire ! »

Thor ria et se rapprocha, frappant leur dos à eux deux aussi fort que Tony ne crût possible.

« Buvons et fêtons ça ! Nous devons être largement reconnaissants de vous revoir sains et saufs ! »

Loki roula des yeux mais se permit de rejoindre le balourd et le mortel autour d'un verre.


	8. Lorsqu'il est en colère il peut être trè

**Note pour la compréhension de l'histoire :** _les phrases en italiques à part_ sont les pensées des personnages et ne sont pas entendues par les autres (même si ça arrive de temps en temps)

 _« Les phrases en italiques »_ dans une conversation peuvent être entendues par télékinésie.

 **NdlT :** dernier chapitre de l'année ! En espérant que cela vous plait toujours autant. Avec la rentrée les publications risquent au début d'être un peu chamboulées mais j'essayerai de garder plus ou moins le même rythme que j'ai adopté pour l'instant :)

Bon désolée au niveau du sens des quelques vers qu'il y a dans ce chapitre, j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu x)

* * *

Chapitre 8

(Lorsqu'il est en colère, il peut être très blessant)

Tony avait la joue posée contre le comptoir marbré de la petite kitchenette à côté de sa chambre. Elle pouvait être désormais inscrite comme lieu de résidence secondaire considérant le temps qu'il y avait passé dernièrement.

Un verre de whisky Crown Royal était placé stratégiquement devant ses yeux. Il l'observait alors qu'une bulle d'air s'échappait de la glace et s'attardait à la surface.

Il s'était passé trois semaines depuis que lui et les deux dieux s'étaient soulés pour célébrer leur retour parmi les vivants. Cela avait commencé gentiment voir presque de manière maussade avant que Tony ne découvre qu'il fallait s'armer de plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool fort pour pouvoir rendre les dieux ivres.

oOoOoOo

« Que voulez-vous dire par _EAU_ Midgardienne ?! » Hurla Tony en colère.

Tony n'était pas quelqu'un qui refusait les défis et ainsi pendant toute la nuit, ils avaient complétement vidé sa réserve d'alcool. La majorité des trois cabinets d'alcool, un minibar, et un bar entièrement vidé par Thor. Ils s'étaient installés à l'extérieur sur l'une des terrasses, leurs voix éméchées atteignant les étoiles. Au bout d'un moment, Thor avait commencé à chanter des poèmes à sa bien-aimée.

Thor beuglait d'une voix chantonnante,

« Ma douce Dame Jane,

Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de banal.

Ton rire est étincelant

Tes yeux scintillants.

Et ton charmant derrière

M'est si cher ! »

Il explosa d'un fou-rire avec Tony qui l'accompagna en frappant son épaule. Loki renifla de dégoût tout en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson. « Thor, je suis certain que si jamais elle t'entendait tu serais l'homme le plus seul au monde. » Loki sourit sarcastiquement et pressa le verre glacé contre sa joue. Thor bouda tandis que Tony semblait pensif.

Le visage de Tony devint plus sérieux. « J'ai un poème sur l'amour, » dit-il.

Il baissa les yeux vers sa boisson et prit une grande gorgée, finissant le verre. Il se leva, chancelant légèrement. Les dieux se jetèrent un regard concerné. Stark leva les yeux sur la nuit étoilée et soupira légèrement, sa main se plaçant au niveau de son cœur.

Il parla lentement, « Ta peau est aussi pâle qu'est la lune à la saison hivernale. Tes doigts délicats, sont cependant forts et féminins. » Il fit une pause dans laquelle les dieux se regardèrent à nouveau les sourcils froncés. Tony continua, « Je rêve toujours de faire courir mes doigts virils sur tes cheveux gras. Ton attitude est semblable à celle d'une femme, que tu n'es pas. »

Il eut un autre long silence dramatique dans lequel Thor marmonna confus, « ah bon ? »

« Loki, laisse-moi être ton Brokeback Mountain*. Allons galoper jusqu'au coucher de soleil, comme des cowboys. » Tony se tenait toujours debout, sa main toujours placée sur son cœur.

« Ow ! » Cria Tony alors que le verre de Loki rebondissait sur sa tête. « C'est comme ça que tu montres ton amour pour moi ? Je t'ai récité un poème et tu me maltraites. »

Thor et Tony éclatèrent de rire, riant jusqu'aux larmes. Loki fixait Stark, ses yeux scintillants dangereusement avant qu'un sourire rusé ne se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Un homme à la volonté de fer.

Postillonnant des litres de bières.

N'a donc plus aucune classe

Mais cela ne durera pas.

Car il semble si peu adroit. »

Loki termina avec un salut. Thor glissa de sa chaise longue, retenant son ventre à force de rire.

oOoOoOo

Cela avait continué beaucoup plus longtemps que Tony ne pouvait s'en souvenir. La bataille de poésies avait atteint un certain seuil où ils avaient eu besoin de recourir à du papier alors que leurs esprits étaient devenus beaucoup trop brumeux pour arriver à aligner deux mots. La chose suivante à laquelle Stark se souvenait était la lumière du soleil agressant ses paupières. Atteint d'une sacrée gueule de bois, il leva prudemment la tête. Il grogna, enleva un morceau de papier sur sa joue et y jeta un coup d'œil. Il lit :

 _Pour Lokes :_

 _Les roses sont rouges,_

Les violettes sont bleues.

Réunie-les

Et te voilà.

 _Les mensonges qu'ils t'ont dits_

De ressembler à une bête.

D'aucun n'est vrai

Crois-moi.

La dernière partie était griffonnée et tâchée par ce qui semblait être des taches faites par des larmes. Tony fronça les sourcils à son écriture inélégante et regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient toujours sur la terrasse, entourés tous les trois de papiers chiffonnés et de cadavres de bouteille. Tony laissa échapper un rire épuisé, faisant remuer Loki. Le dieu aux cheveux couleur corbeau se retourna de sa chaise longue, ses yeux clignant aux rayons du soleil.

Tony lui sourit.

« Bonjour mon formidable poète, » dit-il, ses yeux se posant sur les cheveux de Loki.

« Dans la lumière éclatante du soleil

Tes cheveux gras semblent vermeils

Contrairement à la fois où tu y avais mis le feu

Ce moment me semble plus chaleureux

J'aime le- »

Loki se redressa d'un coup et couvrit la bouche de Tony avec sa main. Ses yeux étaient plissés de colère mais les coins de ses lèvres étaient étirées jusqu'aux sommets de son visage.

Loki souffla et dit d'un air fatigué, « Je pense qu'il est temps d'arrêter ce carnage. Tu manques de rythme et tes vers sont atroces. » Il se rapprocha de lui, se penchant hors de sa chaise longue. « De plus, Anthony, si tu cherches à me dire que tu m'aimes… »

Murmura Loki, rapprochant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Tony « … Les actes sont plus éloquents que de simples mots. »

oOoOoOo

Tony soupira à ce souvenir, se remémorant de la sensation de fraîcheur des doigts de Loki sur ses lèvres. Les choses avaient étrangement évoluées entre eux au cours de la première semaine. Buvant ensembles et se moquant de Thor. La semaine d'après, par contre, cela avait complétement changé.

oOoOoOo

« TONY ?! »

La voix de Pepper pouvait presque fendre le verre. Au lieu de cela, elle avait déchiré les tympans de Tony. Il était en pleine course-poursuite après Dum-e suite à un ordre mal interprété du robot qui avait retiré la moitié des câbles d'une de ses armures. Il s'arrêta net et laissa ses bras retombés à ses côtés. Se retournant lentement, son regard rencontra ses yeux larmoyants. Il pensa,

 _Elle est encore plus belle que d'ordinaire._

 _Peut-être parce que je ne l'ai plus revu depuis un mois._

 _Peut-être que parce qu'elle s'est mariée._

Il n'avait pas eu à la regarder longtemps qu'elle s'était elle-même jeté dans ses bras. Il ne s'était pas donné la peine de retenir tout le bonheur qui l'entourait. La serrant étroitement contre lui, Tony gloussa dans son épaule. « Rebonjour, Mme Smith. »

C'était visiblement la chose à ne pas dire. Elle se retira de son étreinte et le fixa d'un air apeuré et peiné.

« Oh mon Dieu. Tu es au courant… » Dit-elle, la panique grimpant dans sa voix. Sa bouche tremblait légèrement alors qu'elle regardait Tony.

Il lui sourit faiblement et leva son bras en signe de réédition. « Eh, je comprends totalement, » insista-t-il. « Je n'en avais aucune idée que j'allais disparaitre aussi longtemps. Pour moi ce n'était seulement que l'affaire de quelques jours, mais pour toi ce fut si long. »

Elle haussa les sourcils. « Quelques jours ?! Tu as disparu pendant plus d' _un an_ , Tony ! »

Tony se rapprocha et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, les massant pour la calmer. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors que son sourire disparaissait lentement.

« Peps, je sais que cela fait un an pour toi, » dit-il, essayant de garder sa voix calme. « Le temps s'écoule différemment lorsque tu voyages dans l'espace apparemment. J'étais sur une autre planète pendant un moment, lorsque je suis revenu il s'était déjà écoulé une année. Je sais que je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu as ressentis à ce moment-là, mais je comprends. Je comprends pourquoi tu es fâchée et pourquoi tu t'es mariée à Jonas. » Il s'arrêta et heurta son front contre le sien avant de poursuivre, « je ne sais pas si c'est ce que tu veux entendre, mais ça me va. Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour l'accepter. »

Il l'entendit laisser échapper un gémissement frissonnant avant de sentir qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de lui. Tony mit son visage dans son épaule et respira ce parfum qui lui était familier.

 _Elle est si chaude et sent comme les pommes._

 _Ça doit être une sorte de shampoing_

 _Les étreintes de Loki sont glaciales et il sent comme…_

 _Le cuir…les épices…et quelque chose d'autre encore…_

On entendit un léger bruit provenant du couloir derrière Stark. Tony laissa Pepper s'éloigner et se tourna pour voir Loki se tenir immobile, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Tony vit un flash de confusion puis de douleur. Sans réfléchir, il se rua sur le dieu et agrippa ses épaules. Tony plongea son regard dans celui de Loki et pensa,

 _« Lokes, elle vient juste d'apprendre que j'étais revenu. Je n'essayais pas de la draguer ou une connerie du genre, ok ? »_

Le visage de Loki reprit son masque d'impassibilité habituel. Même dans la liaison mentale, sa voix semblait impassible.

 _« Il n'y a pas besoin d'explication, Stark. Ce que tu fais avec elle ne me regarde pas. »_

Tony fronça les sourcils et resserra les épaules de dieu dans l'urgence.

 _« Donc c'est de nouveau 'Stark' maintenant ? Ecoute, je ne peux pas l'expliquer mais je dois te faire savoir qu'il n'y a plus rien entre nous. »_

Pepper s'éclaircit la gorge et prit la parole. « Le directeur Fury a mentionné que Loki était sous la surveillance de son frère, mais rien à propos de Tony, » dit-elle. « Je suis venu prendre des nouvelles de Thor et faire un tour dans l'appartement. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à voir Tony, et de voir toujours l'appartement en un seul morceau. »

Tony sourit au message caché et envoya une pensée à Loki,

 _« Va savoir pourquoi. Thor est le seul à détruire mon appart, pas toi. »_

Loki laissa échapper un souffle de rire avant de répondre.

 _« Je crois même que tu as voulu y contribuer. »_

Le dieu jeta un coup d'œil à Pepper avec un sourire amer avant de s'éloigner de l'emprise de Tony et de quitter la pièce. Les sourcils froncés et confus, Stark se retourna complètement face à une Pepper curieuse. « Désolé pour ça, il n'est pas méchant, il n'est pas si _mauvais_. Il y avait cette espèce de manipulation mentale, tout ça. »

Pepper inclina la tête et croisa ses bras accompagnée d'un sourire. « Je vois. Donc c'est pour cela que tu 'acceptes' cette situation ? Ne vas-tu pas un peu trop vite, playboy ? »

Tony resta bouche bée un instant avant de la refermer rapidement. Il se détourna et s'appuya sur le bar tout en rassemblant ses pensées.

« Ok, peut être que j'y ai _un peu_ réfléchis. Mais ça n'a plus aucune importance car il ne sera jamais… » Il hésita. Ses mains arrêtant de bouger, il resta immobile à regarder les glaçons. Tony entendit le son familier de ses talons hauts alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui et lui souriait tristement.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il solennellement, « pour tout. »

« Tout va bien, Tony. Les choses se mettent en places tout seul comme d'habitude, » dit-elle. Sa main tapota gentiment son dos. « Je vais devoir partir maintenant avant que Loki ne revienne et m'incendie de t'avoir étreint. Je te reverrais avec de la paperasse pour fêter ton retour dans la compagnie. Tu vas être vraiment occupé lorsque tout le monde saura que tu es en vie. »

Elle l'étreignit fermement et passa la porte avant de se retourner une dernière fois. « Et Tony, je pense que tu as toutes tes chances avec lui. D'après ce que j'ai vu, je ne pense pas que tu es le seul à y 'penser'. »

oOoOoOo

La semaine suivante fut infernale. Tony n'avait pas revu le dieu du reste de la journée après la visite de Pepper. Certes, cela ne lui semblait pas trop dur. Ils étaient restés si longtemps ensembles que c'était devenue une habitude de voir Loki apparaître d'un seul coup devant lui. Le lendemain il s'était réveillé et vit ses cheveux être devenus blond platine. Il resta là à se regarder pendant de longues minutes avant de hurler intérieurement devant le miroir.

Tony sortit de sa chambre en courant dans le couloir, hurlant, « **LOOOOKKKIIIII ?!** »

Thor sortit de la chambre qu'il avait clamée comme étant la sienne, son marteau dans la main et les cheveux en bataille. Ils rentrèrent en collision dans le hall, faisant voler Tony. Confus, Thor eu du mal à le reconnaitre et leva son marteau pour attaquer.

Tony glapi et leva ses mains en l'air pour se défendre. « Thor ! Thor, c'est moi bordel ! Loki a changé la couleur de mes putains de cheveux! »

Thor s'arrêta net et regarda Tony. Ses sourcils se haussant avant que le hall ne fasse écho de son éclat de rire.

« Oh, Tony. Tu as toutes mes excuses. » Dit-il, ne semblant en aucun point désolé. « Ça me semble pas mal, pourtant ! »

Tony lui lança un regard furieux. « Je te ressemble plus que je ne le voudrais. Où est ton très cher frère pour que je lui arrache tous ses cheveux gras ? »

Thor bouda au commentaire et haussa les épaules. Avec un marmonnement, il se retourna pour aller dans sa chambre. Tony continuait de lancer un regard noir dans le dos du dieu avant de partir du hall en tapant du pied. Quoiqu'il s'arrêta rapidement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée où Loki dormait depuis qu'il étaient revenu sur Terre. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dormir dans la chambre qu'il lui avait offerte. Tony fronça les sourcils et se décida de tenter sa chance.

 _« Loki ? Viens me voir dans la salle d'entrainement ? Nous devons parler. »_

Il attendit pendant quelques minutes une réponse avant d'abandonner l'idée et de monter dans l'ascenseur. Il trouva une salle d'entrainement sombre et fronça un peu plus les sourcils, déçu d'avoir été ignoré. S'asseyant dans un coin, il soupira.

« Stark. »

Tony bondit d'un bon mètre dans les airs, son cœur palpitant. Plissant les yeux, il pouvait juste discerner une forme dans l'autre coin. Tony rampa plus près et réalisa que c'était le dieu drapé dans une couverture.

« Eh, Que fais-tu ici par terre ? S'il te plait ne me dit pas que tu dors ici, » dit Tony. Sa seule réponse fut un léger rire.

Tony se rappela de ses cheveux avec irritation, se rapprochant un peu plus. « Alors… _Putain de_ _merde_?! Tu semblais pas _si_ en rogne avec Pepper, donc qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à mes cheveux ? »

Tony était suffisamment proche pour que la lumière de son réacteur illumine le visage de Loki. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre au soupir. Les yeux du dieu étaient assombris par ce regard haineux à moitié fou, comme s'ils étaient revenus de l'attaque de New York.

Le visage de Loki était orné d'un petit sourire mauvais. « Pourquoi Stark, » dit-il, sa voix atrocement acide. « Je croyais t'avoir dit que ce n'était pas mes affaires ce que tu faisais avec cette mortelle. Pour tes cheveux, c'était une simple farce car je ne _t'apprécie_ _pas_ tout simplement. »

La voix de Tony se remplissait de colère. « Tu m' _apprécie pas_ ? Depuis quand, exactement, tu as commencé à me détester autant ? On s'entendait bien jusqu'à hier, alors ne me dit pas qu'il n'y a aucune putain de connexion entre nous deux. »

Loki eut un rire cruel avant de tirer Tony près de son visage. « Je t'ai _toujours_ détesté, Stark, » il siffla. « Je t'ai simplement traité le plus respectueusement possible depuis que tu es mon hôte. Maintenant que je ne représente plus aucun danger immédiat pour le Directeur Fury et ses marionnettes, je ne vois aucune raison continuer ce petit jeu avec toi. »

Tony sentit comme une partie de lui voler en éclats. Il ignorait le moment exact où il avait arrêté de respirer depuis que le dieu lui envoyait des pics empoisonnés. Tony fixait les yeux cruels du dieu un long moment, cherchant un signe qui lui prouvait que tout ce qu'il lui disait était faux. Lorsqu'il ne trouva que du vide, pas la moindre trace d'un mensonge, il laissa un son étranglé lui échapper.

Loki regardait avec méchanceté les yeux du mortel tandis que l'homme semblait chercher désespérément une étincelle. Il entendit soudainement un sanglot étranglé avant que Tony ne le repousse violemment. Confus, Loki leva les yeux vers le visage angoissé de Tony qui avait la tête baissée vers lui. Alors qu'il le regardait toujours, alors que les traits de Tony s'effaçaient dans un masque d'indifférence, le seul endroit où ses émotions transparaissaient était dans ses yeux perçants.

Tony resta debout un moment avant de dire d'une voix calme, « Je comprends. » Il partit sans dire un mot de plus.

Loki était resté assis fixant la porte des heures après le départ du mortel. Un sombre, douloureux poids s'était installé dans sa poitrine et ne partait plus. L'esprit de Loki était tourmenté par le visage peiné de Stark avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

 _Que vais-je faire maintenant ?, pensa Loki._

 _C'est trop tard, et tu sais que n'importe quelle relation amicale que tu as eue jusqu'à maintenant est née d'une situation idiote. Tony est chez lui maintenant avec sa femme. Il n'a plus besoin de ta compagnie._

 _Oui, mais elle est mariée. Elle n'a pas besoin de lui._

Loki se leva brusquement et serra les dents. Rien de tout cela ne lui importait, cela ne signifiait rien.

 _Plus rien ne lui importait._

oOoOoOo

Tony s'était échappé de la situation par la seule voie qu'il connaissait

Il but, encore et encore.

Il but malgré les tentatives pathétiques de Thor inquiet qui essayait de le réconcilier avec Loki. Il but malgré le discours bizarre de Rogers. Steve semblait être déchiré entre la sympathie et le maternage. Tony but plus que de raison malgré la visite de Pepper, bien qu'il avait été beaucoup plus doux avec elle qu'avec les deux autres.

 _Et me voici, toujours en train de boire._

 _Dieu merci, ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que je leur prononce un discours._

Il fixait le verre sur le comptoir avant de s'assoir brusquement et de le lancer à travers la pièce. Tony eut un petit rire satisfait lorsque le verre explosa dramatiquement contre le mur et le sol.

Jarvis leva la voix d'un ton inquiet. « Monsieur, j'ai essayé de vous prévenir plusieurs fois mais actuellement votre taux d'alcool atteint dangereusement une forte concentration. Dois-je appeler une ambulance ? »

Tony ria et tenta de se mettre debout, sa main glissa du comptoir et il s'écroula au sol. Il continuait de rire hystériquement tandis que Thor se ruait dans la pièce pour voir ce qu'il n'allait pas. Alors que le dieu n'arrivait pas à le faire taire, il pinça le nez de Tony qui s'étouffa et haleta pour reprendre son souffle.

Tony regarda Thor de ses yeux vides. « Je ne…je n'avais pas l'intention de rire. »

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. « Je ne _voulais_ même pas rire. »

Thor fronça les sourcils et emmena Tony dans les toilettes. Ses yeux devinrent noirs de rage et de déception. « Tony, si j'avais su que tu te serais si attaché à mon frère, j'aurai dû stopper tout cela, » dit-il calmement avant d'éloigner son regard. « Non, je ne crois pas. Je n'aurais pas pu t'arrêter. Je croyais qu'il avait senti quelque chose en toi. Tu as mes plus profondes excuses pour la souffrance que ses actions t'ont causée, encore. »

Tony toussa et ria faiblement. « Ne prend pas la peine de t'excuser, Boucles d'or. C'est ma putain de faute pour ne pas avoir appris une putain chose sur lui. Je suis un idddiioott…comme d'hab'. Un gééniiiieee id… » Tony commença à avoir du mal à articuler, alors qu'il parlait ses yeux se fermèrent et sa tête tomba sur sa poitrine. Thor le secoua légèrement, inquiet de l'avoir vu s'évanouir subitement.

« Thor. Monsieur. » Dit Jarvis. « J'ai peur que M. Stark souffre d'une intoxication alcoolique. S'il n'est pas soigné rapidement il pourrait mourir. »

Thor regarda autour de lui paniqué avant de prendre Stark dans ses bras et sortir précipitamment de la petite cuisine.

Courant dans le hall, il hurla, « MON FRERE ! J'ai besoin de ton aide ! »

Thor se hâta dans la salle de séjour où il trouva le dieu aux cheveux ébène assis dans un canapé avec un livre. Loki leva la tête surpris par la soudaine apparition de son frère avant de jeter un coup d'œil au corps dans ses bras.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il demandait, « Peux-tu me dire, je te pris, qu'est-ce que c'est que _cela_ ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Thor ? »

Thor se rua vers lui, pressant le corps mou de Tony devant son visage.

« S'il te plait, Loki, soigne-le ! La voix m'a dit qu'il allait mourir ! Qu'il a été empoissonné ! »

Les lèvres de Loki se serrèrent avant de s'éloigner du canapé et de poser une main sur le front de Stark. Il laissa sa magie envahir le corps de Tony, sentant le poison à l'intérieur qui détruisait lentement son organisme. Les yeux de Loki se plissèrent brusquement.

« Il se meurt vraiment… »

Thor était complètement angoissé et baissa la tête vers le visage pâle de Tony. Il dit, sa voix à peine plus fort qu'un murmure, « s'il te plait soigne-le… il s'est empoisonné à cause de ce que tu lui as dit. »

Les yeux de Loki s'écarquillèrent tandis que sa main sur le front de Tony s'était mise à trembler légèrement. Ravalant son angoisse, il montra le canapé à son frère. « Couche-le ici. Ça ne va pas être facile, » dit-il doucement.

L'angoisse de Thor grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il allongeait le mortel sur le canapé. Il se recula et laissa Loki faire le travail. Loki se dépêcha, tâtant différentes zones du corps de Tony et murmura un sort. Chaque point qu'il avait touché brillait de plus en plus fort tandis qu'il parlait. Loki s'arrêta les doigts posés sur le cœur de Tony, le sentant battre faiblement.

Il se retourna vers Thor et parla toujours aussi doucement. « Certaines parties de son corps se sont calmées. Honnêtement je ne sais pas si cela va parfaitement fonctionner. »

Thor secoua la tête. « _Essais !_ C'est toujours mieux que de le laisser partir. »

Loki revint vers le corps de Tony et s'arrêta, pensant,

 _Calme-toi avant de faire une terrible erreur._

Il laissa échapper une grande bouffée d'air et posa un doigt sur le cœur de Tony.

Il eut un son de choc électrique alors que les zones concernées se lièrent d'un éclair lumineux. Le corps de Stark convulsa brusquement au dernier flash provoqué par le doigt de Loki sur son corps. Les yeux de Tony s'ouvrèrent alors que son corps s'arqua violemment, frappant Loki.

La pièce se rempli du cri perçant de Tony.

Thor se rapprocha brusquement au bruit, essayant de calmer Tony. Le mortel tressailli et s'éloigna d'un cri effrayé, reculant loin des mains qui se rapprochaient de lui. Les yeux de Tony s'écarquillèrent et regardaient paniqués la pièce avant de se poser sur Loki. Un regard de soulagement se projeta sur son visage et il se jeta sur lui, agrippant le haut de Loki de ses poings.

« Loki ah Loki… » Balbutia-t-il, se rapprochant un peu plus du visage de Loki. « Je l'ai vu. Je l'ai _vu_. J'ai v-vu…Loki. C'est ici. C'est… »

Loki tendit son bras et toucha délicatement le visage de Tony, ses yeux emplis d'inquiétude. Il caressa de son pouce la joue de Tony. « Anthony, calme-toi maintenant s'il te plait, » dit-il d'un air apaisant. « Ton corps vient de passer un énorme choc. »

L'esprit de Loki fut brusquement bombardé par les pensées paniquées de Tony.

 _« Il y a quelque chose par ici. Il y a une chose qui parle, chante et il est ici, omniprésent. Loki. Loki il te connait. Il est là. »_

Loki fixa l'homme alors que la peur envahissait son corps. Les yeux de Tony continuaient de fixer Loki d'une peur qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez le mortel auparavant.

Tony, à quelques centimètres du visage du dieu, chuchota,

« Il y a quelque chose dans les ténèbres qui t'appelle. »

* * *

* Brokeback Moutain est l'histoire de deux cow-boys homosexuels


End file.
